The Fight of the Remaining
by scone104
Summary: This story will follow the events after Eights death in the Fall of Five. Will he be revived? How will the others cope? Read to find out. (previously called sorry, I changed the name!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ever fanfic, just a one-shot of what happens after Eights death. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Six

I still cant believe he's gone. The moment when fives sword went through his chest keeps replaying in my head, over and over again. A horrible memory I cant erase from my head.

His death has changed everyone.

Nine is quieter, more subdued. He is still the same boy I know, the loud, obnoxious git. But some of his bravado is gone. I cant imagine the guilt he is going through, the immense pain he feels every time he looks at Marina. I know he thinks it should have been him, in a way I think that too. but he will never forgive himself.

On the outside, Marina seems fine. She eats, cooks, trains, everything that she used to do. It's almost like she has a tough exterior, an impenetrable barrier that separates her pain from the people around her.

But I know better.

She is empty, and sad. The grief that surrounds her is too much for her to bear and im scared that soon she is going to crack. And its not going to be pretty.

* * *

Marina

"Marina?"

I hadn't been paying attention to six and nines conversation, to be honest I haven't been paying attention to anything recently. Not since Eights death.

"...ummm what?"

She sighs, "Marina you don't have to talk if you don't want too"

"Yeah we don't mind if you wanna sulk" Nine throws in

Six shoots him a poisonous look and I feel a sudden, icy flash of anger. How can he say that, he was the one that caused Five to kill Eight. He should be apologising, not being rude.

Fortunately, he seems to realise that he said something wrong and frowns, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding my glare.

"sorry, i'm just a bit edgy at the moment"

"thats ok, I think we all are"

And I hate how true that is.

* * *

_Five plummets down with blade extended. Nine, teeth gritted, unable to move, watches the fatal blow descend. Suddenly Eight appears in front of Nine - he's teleported. "NO!" Nine screams._

_Fives blade drives right in to Eights heart. _

I awake, gasping for breath. My hands cling tightly to the side of the bed and I can feel the cold tears streaming down my face. Tonight, like every night, my dream has come to haunt me. Thankfully, I never get ot the part where I try and heal him, I am certain that I couldn't take the helplessness again. I huddle into a ball, absent-mindedly tracing the livid scar on my ankle. I want someone to hug me, to tell me everything will be ok. But nobody will, and it wont be ok. Eight is gone, and as far as I know, he wont be coming back.

I try as hard as I can to hide my pain from the others. Acting as normal as I can. But im afraid six has noticed, she glances at me a lot when she thinks I cant see, and she treats me like I am going to snap any minute. Im not surprised, I have reached breaking point and I dont think I can take another insensitive remark from Nine.

* * *

**Thats it. How was it? Did you like it? Please review, it would mean the world to me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marina

It has now been a week since eight's death. Nothing much has happened, life goes on as normal. Well, as normal as life for aliens is.

There have been no more comments from nine but the knowing glances from six haven't stopped. I am even more on edge than usual, every sudden movement or loud noise startles me and I am becoming increasingly more and more nervous as the days pass.

I have a terrible feeling that more bad things are yet to come.

* * *

Six

I come downstairs from my room, luckily the hotel that we booked into had three bedrooms. We all need our privacy at the moment.

Marina is already downstairs, making breakfast and humming quietly to herself. I can almost imagine that Eight hasn't died, that it's just another day. But then she stops and turns to face me, the lullaby ending abruptly.

She half smiles, an attempt to make me feel better, I suppose.

"pancakes?"

"sounds good" I reply, setting myself down on the sofa.

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until we hear a thump from upstairs. I shake my head and smirk, wondering what nine has done this time. Marina just goes back to flipping the pancakes and I wonder why the smile has disappeared from her face. Maybe it's just something that she can't force.

"Right, what's for breakfast?" Nine has appeared in the kitchen. "ooh, pancakes, my favourite."

Marina shakes her head and smiles again, "you'll have to wait a minute, since I'm the only one cooking" she says, subtly hinting that she would like some help.

Obviously, nine, the stupid git had to go and say the one thing that could shatter the only calm atmosphere that we had in the last few days.

"Don't expect me to help, that was Eights job, and since he's gone, your on your own"

Does he even realise what he's saying? I actually think he has no conscience whatsoever. Marina freezes, turns around and drops the plate that she'd been holding. It shatters; but she doesn't flinch. Her eyes are locked on nine's, her face twisted with fury and pain.

Then her gaze breaks and she looks down at the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

Then she runs out of the room, sobbing into her hands.

* * *

**Thanxx for reading, please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap3! Thanxx to everyone who has reviewed this story! Here are 2 new POVs! **

* * *

Marina

After my breakdown in the kitchen, I ran away. I ran far, far away, not caring where I was going, just needing to be alone.

Now I rest against a tree, hidden from the public view and sobbing my heart out. I hadn't cried since Eights death, not properly anyway. Sometimes I would awake from a dream with tears on my face but I've never broken down like this before.

I thought that the worst pain I had endured was when Adelina died. I was wrong. Adelina had given up, lost her fighting spirit. But her final act was one of bravery and sacrifice. Kind of like Eight.

Eight.

I tear up again just thinking about him. From the moment I met him I had been surprised and delighted at his jokey attitude and bright nature. He always made me feel happy and more confident in myself. I wish I had told him how I felt. Because now he's gone and I can't talk to anyone. Apart from Ella, and she's not here.

God knows what has happened in Chicago.

Eight

My head throbs and my muscles ache. Every part of my body is exhausted and all I want to do is lie down and go to sleep. But I don't. Forcing my eyes open, I take in the unfamiliar surroundings and gasp.

I am in a cell, a dirty grimy cell full of bugs and pests. Of course, a Magadorian cell. My hands brush along tough, slimy rock and I bring myself shakily to my feet, my eyes adjusting quickly to the low light.

What happened? How the hell did I get here?

Then I remember Five's betrayal, him trying to get me and Marina to join the Mogs. We finally had calmed him down when nine egged him on even further. All I remember after that is the blade penetrating my heart and Marina's shocked expression as I died in front of her eyes.

I have to find them, find her before it's too late.

Nine

Aww shit. Marinas run off and six is shooting daggers at me.

"why the hell did you say that nine, what is your problem?!" Six cries, she is not happy at all.

"i don't know, I just didn't think. I'll go find her, apologise!" She doesn't look impressed.

"Look right, I know i'm a dick and that I have been probably the most insensitive person on the planet, but I feel more guilty than you will ever know!"

Then I run upstairs and slam my bedroom door behind me.

Six does not follow.

* * *

**Sooo, Eights alive! And nine has shared his feeling with six (Some nix for you EpicLoric24). Please read and reveiw to see what happens next :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy! (btw i tried to make it longer...)**

* * *

Six

Everyone's a mess at the moment, Marina hasn't returned and Nine is still sulking upstairs. I have to say, I do feel slightly bad for aggravating him but he was being ridiculously insensitive to Marina. I always feel like I need to protect her, to make sure she's safe. It sounds stupid, especially since she is actually older than me, but the has the sweet, trusting nature of a child and she needs someone to be cautious for her.

"You ok?" Nine has come downstairs and I realise that I had been sitting, curled up on the sofa.

I uncurl myself and lean up, stretching my back, "yeah, you?"

"ummm, I suppose. Sorry about earlier." I sit up in shock and he looks sheepishly down at the floor. I cant believe he's being this nice! Usually he would take a dig at me and we'd end up having an argument.

"Wow; Nine actually apologising! I wish someone else was here to see this!"

He grins "don't expect it all the time sweetheart!" I simile, but quickly turn serious again and say, "It's not me you should be apologising to, It's Marina."

"Yeah, do you think I should go find her?"

"No, leave her, I think she needs some time." I say, then add "but if she is too much longer we might have to go search for her."

"sounds fun, search party!"

I smile and shake my head "but seriously, no more insensitive comments!"

"Fine" he rolls his eyes "Only for you sweetheart"

Then he touches my hand gently and walks upstairs. "Off for a shower!"

Eight

By the time the mogs come barging into my cell, I have a plan.

"oh look, he's awake" sniggers one of them, pointing to me,

"Setrakus will be, sooooo happy!" says another one

"Don't mock the Beloved Leader!"

I freeze.

Five.

It's him, the one who betrayed us, the one who tricked us; me.

The one who killed me.

I sit up, straight as a ramrod and look him right in the eye, his one eye. The other is covered by a large bandage. I wonder why.

"How are you, you traitorous bastard?" I ask

For a second I almost think I see a flicker of pain cross his face, but it's gone as quickly as it came.

"Awww, that's exactly what your girlfriend said. You know, Marina?" He mocks.

"What did you do to her, what did you do to them?" I hate the desperate tone in my voice

He opens his mouth to answer but the other mog cuts him off, sending him a glare.

I start to beg, "Please, just tell me that one thing! I'll go with you, I'll do what you want, just tell me, please!"

Five just smirks; then he motions to the others.

They grab my arms and haul me up roughly, smiling at my wince of pain. What they don't know is that its not a real wince of pain. I groan loudly as they drag me out of the cell, exaggerating dramatically. I can't believe that they honestly believe that I'm that weak. They really are stupid.

As we walk down the corridor, I study the basement closely. The walls are rough and slightly tinted, red with blood, it makes me shudder to think about what they did down here. Luckily, it seems completely empty, I may be able to handle the two mogs holding me but I'm way to weak to take on any more. I think back to all the training sessions we did and ready myself for the attack. This is crazy and dangerous. But it's better than being at the mercy of Setrakus Ra.

I thrust me elbow in to the chest of the mog on my right, then I punch the other one in the jaw. Before Five has a chance to react I steady myself, take a deep breath, and teleport away.

Marina

I wander aimlessly through the streets of New York. This is where our hotel is as we decided it would be a good idea to use Sandor's technique. Hiding in plain sight! The busy streets cover us well and although there are more people, there have been no signs of the Mogs so far. Just how we like it.

I am glad that nobody else has came to look for me. Six is being very protective and Nines just a pain in the ass. I wish Ella was here, she's my little sister and we always comfort each other. I just hope she doesn't think I'm dead. The scars don't specify who exactly died. I am dreading telling them that Eight is gone, I can hardly accept it myself!

I walk slowly along, admiring the tall buildings and the busy crowds. Apart from Lorien, Earth is most amazing place in the universe. People hustle me quickly along and I wonder, is it always this busy? To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what day or date it is as I always have much more important things on my mind...

* * *

After a few more hours of nothingness, It starts to get dark and I realise that I need to go home, they (or maybe just six) will be worried about me.

I turn the corner into a quiet alleyway, away from all the bright lights and loud music. The streets here are empty, not included in the brilliant surroundings.

I find myself on a dead-end road and turn around to go the other way.

That's when I see him.

Eight

Or should I say Setrakus Ra.

* * *

**Ohhhhh cliffie! Is it Eight or is it Setrakus Ra, I'm sure you can guess :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 everybody. Thanxx for reviewing! I added a new POV and wrote about Chicago. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

John

Along with Adam, I race through the trashed penthouse, desperately calling out BK's name. "BK, BK! Bernie Kosar, are you there?!" There is no answer but I carry on anyway. Adam looks at me weirdly, "who is BK?" he asks.

"My chimaera" I reply distractedly, "they are animals but they ca.."

"Yeah I know" Adam interrupts, sparing me the difficulty of explaining it, "One told me"

I don't question but inside I'm curious. Maybe Sam was right and One didn't hate Adam, maybe they were even friends.

Who knows? I push the thought to the back of my mind, telling myself to ask him later, now is not the time for pleasantries.

I easily find the chests, obviously the Mogs were more intent on getting Ella out than anything else. To my dismay, BK is nowhere to be seen. I want to look for him, but I'm eager to get to Sarah, Sam and Malcolm, we need a plan and to get away; far, far away.

I drag Adam to the back stairs of the building and we run down the steps. By the time we reach the bottom, we are both gasping for breath, running down from the penthouse is not easy. I shoot one last glance up at the top of the building, following the trail of billowing smoke that rises from it. It was a good home, but like all the others, it has been wrecked by the Magadorians and now it lies in ruins.

* * *

Using my lumen to make a distraction, I pull Adam through the swarming crowd of reporters and cops, feeling my way blindly around the streets. We are both drenched in sweat by the time we reach the zoo, but I immediately recognise Nine's Porsche and knock on the dark tinted windows. The door opens and I tumble in gladly, sliding into the seat next to Sarah and allowing myself a smile when Adam appears in the back seat. Malcolm cries out in joy and immediately starts to ask him questions, typical Goode. Sam grins at me, then stretches it even further as Sarah floors it and we shoot off.

"BK?" he asks. My grin fades and I shake my head sadly. Sam looks shocked and Sarah takes her eyes off the road to place a hand gently on my knee. "He'll turn up, I'm sure of it" she says.

I feel horrible and desperately want to change the topic. "so, where are we going?" I ask.

"we were hoping you could tell us that"

"oh" I say, remembering the tablet. My hands fumble on the lock and it springs open. I pause before taking out the tablet, knowing that if there are only three dots then it will confirm one of my friends deaths. "John?" says Adam.

"Mmm, sorry, it's just that I got a new scar and... I'm scared that it will tell me for sure that one of them is dead."

Everybodies eyes are downcast and there is silence in the car, the only sound the ticking of the speed metre as it rises slowly. Bracing myself, I pull the tablet out and stare at it, dumbfounded. There are still five, flashing dots.

* * *

Eight

Marina stares at me, frozen in shock and I teleport forward, right in front of her. I expect her to say something, to hug me. What comes next is totally uncalled for.

She snaps out of her trance and punches me right in the face. Hard.

* * *

Marina

After punching him, I back quickly away raise my hands defensively, anger and pain coursing through my veins. "don't use him against me!" I hiss, narrowing my eyes and preparing myself for his attack.

Fake Eight's eyes fill with confusion and his dark brow furrows. Then he looks at me with realisation and puts his hands up, almost as if he is surrendering. "Marina, it's me. I'm not Setrakus Ra!" pain lances through me at his voice and I want so badly to believe him.

"Don't try it, I wont believe you!" I spit the words out and – to my horror – feel furious tears spring to my eyes. He thinks hard for a moment, then says "Remember when we went for a walk in Chicago?" I freeze "And when we got back Nine was so mad?" I open my mouth to answer but the words catch in my throat. "Then we had the amazing training session and Ella read Crayton's letter?" There are so many things I want to say, how does he know? The questions threaten to come out in a rush but I stop them, lowering my hands cautiously. Is he real?

"Is, is it actually you?" He cracks a huge grin and teleports, wrapping me in a tight hug. If I wasn't sure before, now I know it's him. I don't say anything, letting a few, silent tears run down my cheek. We stand like that for a few minutes, not moving, until he pulls back and studies my face closely. "why are you crying?" he asks softly "I promised I would come back!" Smiling, I pull him into another hug.

"We should go back to the others, Six and Nine I mean" I say, reluctant to let him go. He smiles, takes my hand and we walk off. "Yeah, I'm so looking forward to seeing Nine again!" he mutters. I laugh happily, nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Nine

Honestly.

Marina's really taking her time but Six has loosened up a bit, no longer angry at me. I bet it's just my amazing personality and all that. The ladies just can't resist.

Talking of ladies... I have a horrible felling that I'm falling for Six. I can't stop thinking about her, her amazing eyes, her perfect hair, even the way she looks at you when she's really pissed off. It really turns me on.

My thoughts turn to Maddy and my stomach turns painfully as I remember her screaming for help. I couldn't save her. I didn't even try. I have to be careful with Six. I don't want that to happen ever again.

* * *

"Still no sign of Marina" Six sighs, a concerned look in her eye.

"Jeeesus Six, it's not like your her mum or anything!" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Yes, but if you hadn't said anything earlier then I wouldn't be stressing, hey?" Oh damn, she got me again. As I try desperately to think of a comeback, she grabs her cup of coffee of the table, (god that girl is obsessed) and goes to the sitting room, lounge, whatever you want to call it.

Her eyes are bright, green instead of blue, and she looks excited, like she's just had the greatest idea ever.

"The tablet!" She exclaims

"What, you are that desperate that you are going to stalk her?" I ask, goading her.

"Just get the damn thing out already Nine!"

"Fine!" I say, groaning theatrically. I trudge upstairs, wanting her to know that I really, can't be bothered. Then there is a knock at the door.

Its probably Marina.

I carry on up the stairs, not wanting to face her just yet, I'll do that later. And yes, if you want to know, I'm a coward. My chest is under my bed - not the best hiding place in the world but better than the kitchen counter – and I pull it out, grinning as the lock flicks open in my hand. What I expect to see is four flashing dots (Ella doesn't show up on the radar), not five.

I rush back down into the living room wanting to share with Six my discovery.

"Umm, Six, I think there might have been some dodgy technicians on Lorien!"

She doesn't answer, so I poke my head round the corner. And stop dead in my tracks.

Six stands, gormlessley looking at Marina, who stands in the doorway with someone.

Wait. Who? EIGHT!

Then, for the first time since Eights death, I look down at my ankle. HOLY CRAP!

The scar is gone.

* * *

**Please review and prompt, I have an awful imagination! Also I could really do with some suggestions for the story name... Thanxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, time to clear up some mistakes.**

**Nine doesn't have a tablet. Only John.**

**There should be six dots on the tablet, not five.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Btw I changed the name! Anyway, here's chapter 6**

* * *

Six

What. The. Frick.

How can Marina stand there, looking at us happily, with a Mog next to her? Does she even realise? Have they brainwashed her?

I hear Nine in the doorway and am about to attack when Marina speaks.

"Wait, guys. I know it's hard to beleive, but this is the real Eight! I swear!"

"Yeah, she's telling the truth. Look at your ankles!" Eight puts in

I look down and recoil in shock. He's right! The scar is no longer there! For once, Nine doesn't argue.

Then grins at Eight.

"Glad your back buddy!" he says, "Marina was annoying the pants off me!"

I look at Marina but she just smiles, releived. Then I stalk up to Eight and fold my arms. "How dare you die! Don't you ever do that again!" I say. He beams and hugs me quickly. I don't want to let him know how releived I am at his return, so just hug him back. Not saying anything.

* * *

Later, after Eight has told us everything, we sit on the sofa, chatting happily. It turns out he doesn't know exactly how he was revived, just that it was some advanced Mog technology. He explains in detail, all of it since the moment he woke up to when he found Marina. When it gets to the part about Five, all of us hiss and spit in anger, Marina clenching her fists tightly and Nine's eyes cloud with fury.

"I promised I would kill him next time I saw him" Marina explains, her face furious at the memory. "Yeah, just after she took his eye out!" Nine says

Marina buries her head in her hands while Eight looks at her, shocked. I laugh hysterically. His expression is priceless!

"Marina! I didn't know you could be that violent!" He exlaims.

"She's so protective over you, she nearly did kill him! But we had to get away..." She blushes slightly, looking away from him. Those two are so obvious.

Nine yawns and I smirk "awww, does baby need beddie-by's"

He pokes his tongue out at me but replies "yeah actually, I'm kinda hammered. Anyway, wouldn't want to interrupt your grand reunion" He nods towards Marina and Eight, then gets up and leaves the room. Me, being the great friend I am, say,

"Guess that's my cue! Night guys!" I leave them, both red faced on the couch. I'm such a meanie; but I'm sure Marina will thank me for it later.

* * *

John

"What the hell?" asks Sam, peering over my shoulder. "I thought somebody died?"

"So did I" I say, then lift the hem of my jeans.

Three scars, no more, no less.

I decide to worry later, now is not the time.

"New York" I say to Sarah.

* * *

Eight

"Aughhhhh! I hate Nine so much!" cries Marina, still blushing furiously "And Six!"

I know what she means, I have a sneaking suspition that my cheeks are a bit pink too. Instead of focusing on her face, I look at the fire, studying the way the flames lick gently along the coals, the way the colours constantly shift and change, creating a mesmerizing pattern on the walls.

"Hey, your frowning!" Marina laughs, probably remembering our walk in Chicago.

"Sorry, just thinking, want a hotdog?" She giggles, and I find myself staring.

"That was so gross! Anyway, that reminds me, you owe me more days out. Remember?"

I sigh dramatically, "I thought you'd have forgetten about that"

"Nope"

"okaaay, tommorow? New York! There are so many places we can go. What about the Empire State building?"

Her face lights up, and I smile too, anything to make her happy.

"Sounds good!" Then her face stretches into a yawn too. I guess finding someone you thought was dead must really tire you out. Try being the person!

"I should probably get some sleep too then, don't want to be falling asleep, do I?"

"Not at all!"

Mustering all my courage, I lean in quickly and kiss her on the lips. She turns red, lookin extremely surprised.

"No time like the present, right?" I say, then teleport into my room.

The grin wont leave my face as I climb into bed.

* * *

The ground is far beneath us, the cars like matchboxes and the river just a thin blue line, stretching far out into the distance. A man walks past, looking faintly sick and I smirk.

"Guess some people don't like heights hey?" I whisper to Marina. She elbows me in the ribs, a little pale herself.

"Ohhhh, you not liking it either?" I say, laughing at her discomfort.

"Come on then"

We go back inside, and wait for the elevator to come, neither of us are bothered to walk all the way down. It's a hell of a lot of stairs.

"I hope the others are all right" She sighs, her brown eyes worried. Probably about Ella.

"I'm sure their fine, they can take care of themselves" Reasurring somebody is not easy when your just as anxious yourself.

"Not Sarah. Or Sam. Or Ella even!" She cries. I presume this is the first time she has said all of this and it's gotten too much for her. I am somewhat flattered that I am the one she chose to confide in. Bringing her into a hug, I am quite distracted. She smells amazing and I'm just as concentrated on her arms round my neck as I am on comforting her. "They'll be fine!" I whisper comfortingly (I hope).

We are interrupted by the ding of the elevator and break apart. I can't stop thinking about the way she looks, laughs, smiles, even cries (however weird that sounds), I am totally in love with her. But way to nervous to tell her how I feel.

Life is so complicated.

* * *

John 

The car ride is long and tiring, but I occupy myself with looking, talking, and sharing glances with Sarah. I try to imagine that we are on a normal road trip, just the two of us. But it's kind of difficult when there are three people in the back, all talking amicably in the background.

After a while, I drift silently into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm being gently shaken awake by Sarah. That must mean that we are here!

"Morning handsome, how was your beauty sleep?" She laughs softly. She sound rings through my ears like tinkling bell.

"Good thanks, are we here?" I mumble, running my hands through my tousled hair.

"Yep, we were sure you wouldn't want to miss the big moment!" Says Sam, grinning. Like me, he's incredibly happy and slightly surprised that we managed to get out alive and unharmed. With the exeption of Ella. I shudder at the thought of what Marina will say when she finds out. I hope her kind and forgiving nature will overpower her horror. I hope.

Glancing at the tablet, I notice there are still six dots, just like before. I also notice that we are close, and moving steadily closer, to two of them.

"We're pretty close now, I should probably start telling you where to go" I say to Sarah.

Adam grunts, he's been pretty quiet, only really talking to Malcolm. I suppose it's hard when you come from a race that are fighting the people araound you.

"Do you think they'll try to kill me?" He asks, the worry not really coming through in his harsh tones. I decide to be honest with him.

"Probably, Nine and Six for sure!" I say. He raises his eyebrows at me and Sam adds hurridly,

"We'll protect you though, right John?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I can take care of Nine" I say determindly, remembering the time when we fought on the roof. He kicked my ass. Unfortunately, Sam remembers too.

"From what I heard last time, he killed you dude!"

"Noooo, I totally let him win!" I am not at all annoyed by Sams mocking, just the fact that Nine really did kill me last time. No way am I letting that happen again.

"John!" Sarah swerves madly round the slow cars, tortoises compared to us.

"Yeah, sorry. LEFT!" I cry just as a taxi seemingly appears in front of us. It reminds me of Eight. Always turning up at just the wrong moments.

As we approach the dots rapidly, I get a pang in my stomach. What if the tablet is lying? What if the scar on my ankle is real. My mind flips at the thought of losing another one of us. Who knows what has happened to Ella?

"Round the corner and to the left, then we should be there." My voice sounds funny, even to myself.

Everyone is on the edge of their seats as the hotel comes into view, Sarah's hand shaking slightly on the steering wheel, though from nerves or excitment I'm not sure. She stops the car. I get out and shout, as loudly as I dare.

"SIX!"

"NINE!"

A head pokes cautiously out the window, scanning the ground carefully for any movement. Six's face stretches in to a massive grin. And I hear a shout.

"YAY! JOHNNY!"

* * *

**How was it? I am thinking maybe I should add an POV from Ella. What do you guys think?**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, here's chapter 7! Thank you to Mysteryfanaticno1 and EpicLoric24 for all their reviews.**

**EpicLoric24- Marina and Eight were out on a date so that's why all the dots were not together when John was looking for Nine and Six.**

**I added Ella's POV and tried to make it longer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nine

I'm happy that Johnny is back. It gives me somebody to pick on and annoy. Six just gets pissed off and I kinda feel bad for teasing Eight and Marina. I suppose it's beacause I technically killed him.

"YAY, JOHNNY!" I shout

Me and Six rush downstairs, both eager and relieved.

I hug Johnny boy, slapping his back and grinning massively. Six hugs Sarah, kinda weird as they were both fighting over John recently. I hope that isn't still happening, although I havn't even said anything to Six yet... Sam and his old dad get out of the car, my car. I'm extremely pleased that they chose the porsche, it's my favourite. The last one me and Sandor bought together. 'The good days' I think wryly. I miss him more than I let onto the others.

Eight and Marina suddenly appear behind us, I smirk as Malcolm (I think that's his name) drops his notebook, I guess not everybodies used to that. Eight beams at the sight of everyone together and Marina hugs Sarah too, I guess the girls have to stick together.

"Ok guys, I'm really happy that we are all together and I have somebody to introduce you to..."  
A gangly, pale kid gets out of the car. His hair is black and he has dark circles round his eyes.

"Fucking hell! You brought a MOG!" Me and Six are both outrageous, staring at John like he's grown an extra head.

"Wait!" For some reason Marina doesn't look like she's about to attack, instead is looking thoughtfully at the mog.

"Adam, right?" She says, smiling as he nods, relieved.

"You brought the mog traitor? Are you high?" Six is practically screaming now, and although the situation is ridiculous, I still cant help but be amused by her horrified expression. Then I snap back to reality, away from Six's face.

"Seriously, you expect us to trust him? Cause you've got a shock coming Johnny!" I say, studying the new dude closely. He doesn't seem that bothered, it surprises me, I think I'm quite scary. Maybe its just a mog thing. "Never be intimidated by enemies" or some crap like that. I could teach them a few things about fighting. Dicks.

For now though, it seems that subject is closed. Then Marina asks something that makes my heart fall to my feet.

"Where's Ella?"

* * *

Ella

As soon as I wake, the memories come flooding back in a rush that almost makes me pass out. Again. I cannot remember anything since falling into a Setrakus riddled dream, back at the penthouse. I'm almost certain I didn't wake up. Until now.

I look around, studying the perfectly square room with clean walls, equipped only with a bed, a small table and a small en-suite bathroom; this is definitely not Chicago.

"Marina?"

"Nine?"

There is no answer for a few seconds, then I hear hushed voices outside my room. I can't make out a word their saying but I don't go outside. I'm sure if it's my friends then they have a good reason to keep something from me.

Finally the door opens and a black haired head pokes round the door.

"Thank god Nine, I was worried for a sec..."

It's not Nine, but a pale faced man with a repulsive purple scar around his neck.

"Iv'e been looking for you Ella" he says, trying and failing to smile, his rotten teeth twisted into a sort of contented grimace.

"Have you read the letter?"

"Crayton's letter? Yes" What the hell is going on with me? I know that this is Setrakus Ra, the thing that killed my race, my friends. But It's like I can't stop the words coming out of my mouth, that I'm not in control. The thought scares me so much that I start to cry.

"Don't cry, you have so much greatness in you!" He says. Then takes my hand. I cringe away from him; shrinking desperately into the wall. But I can't seem to let go of his hand.

"What do you mean? How can I have greatness? I want my friends!"

"Are you sure that they are your friends? Don't you think that they would have come by now?"

I bury my face in my hands, I'm so confused. Why isn't he trying to kill me? He's talking like he want me on his side. But surely that can't be. I long for Marina, she could explain all this, comfort me. But she hasn't come. Setrakus is right. Nobody has come.

He drops my hand, staring hard at me, then standing up.

"I'll leave you for now, but remember what your really destined for."

With that, he sweeps out of the room.

His lingering smell doesn't.

* * *

After my breakdown, Setrakus came back and spoke to me, explaining everything. I believe him now, accept my fate as his heir.

He was an original Loric elder, and was born and grew up on Lorien. As he aged, he started to depise the peaceful system, the perfect goverment. He was different, flawed, not something that was usual on Lorien. So he tried to hide it.

It didn't work.

It was Pittacus Lore that changed everything. He was a model Elder, clever and wise, as good and kind as any person can be. The pair used to be friends, but steadily drifted away, their opinions causing arguments and fights. And as Pittacus became more powerful, Setrakus was forgotten. Left as an unimportant Elder, the least recognised of the ten.

He became bitter, and grew to plot against the government and Pittacus in particular. It was when he heard that the planet Magadore resented Lorien too that he formed a plan. He communicated with the mogs, planning an attack, the largest that had ever been seen. A mass murder, genocide, he planned to wipe out the whole of the Loric.

Nobody realised what he was doing, nobody cared about him anyway. When the Mogs attacked, it was a complete surprise. I knew the rest of the story, the two ships escaping from Lorien, carrying ten children, ten cepans and lots of chimaera. I also knew that we will get one Elders powers, be a replica almost. What I didn't know is that Setrakus was an Elder. And I am his heir.

* * *

Marina

Oh god. Not Ella!

All I need to see is John's pained expression, then my vision starts to go black around the edges. I lean into Eight for support and he strokes my hair.  
"Is she dead?" I choke out, dreading the answer.

"No, but they took her"  
I clutch onto Eight tighter, taking in everything from Nine's furious expression to Malcolm's guilty look.

"We tried, but Malcolm was dying, I had to save him."

"It's ok, they can't of gone far, we'll get her back soon!" Six is grasping at straws. All of us know that now Setrakus has her, he wont be letting her go anytime soon. I feel sick at the thought of him with her, I just pray to Adelina's stupid god that they are not torturing her. If she dies, I would never be able to forgive myself. We would't even get a scar.

We walk silently back up to the apartment, Eight still holding me, his strong arms around my waist. "I'll kill those bastards!" Nine mutters, he was probably the closest to Ella after me, like a brother.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible" Says Six, practical as ever.

"We'll pack and then meet you downstairs"

I rush to my room, blindly throwing all of my stuff into a bag, not really caring. Eight helps me, grabbing everything out of the bathroom and teleporting it back to the already large pile.

"You ok?" He says, looking worridly at me as he stuffs as much as he can into a very small space.

"Yeah, just need some time to figure it all out." I stare at the floor, willing the tears not to fall.

He grabs my hand, spinning me round to face him. Then leans down and kisses me. Even after everything, this is our first proper kiss. I forget everything and press closer against him. He wraps one hand in ny hair, the other resting on my waist. When we finally break apart, I can tell my face is bright pink, so instead focus on packing, trying not to stare to much. He strokes my hair gently, sending small tingles down my spine.

"We'll be okay" He says. And in that small moment. I believe him.

* * *

Eight

I still don't know why they took Ella. Why would they want the smallest, sweetest member of the Garde? It just doesn't make sense!

One good thing came out of it at least I suppose. I'm still thinking about mine and Marina's kiss. Though she doesn't realise, I am actually quite nervous myself. It took a lot of courage to do that. But I'm happy I did. She didn't seem to mind.

All of us are gathered outside the hotel. Nine told the woman behind the desk not to worry about the money. He had already payed and she seemed pretty surprised that we were leaving early. As if there isn't already enough cash on Nine's credit card.

"Right!" says Nine, rubbing his hands together, "Where to now? Barbados? Miami? Lots of hot girls!" Marina rolls her eyes and I grin at her. She smiles back nervously, blushing slightly. I guess she's remembering earlier. Six notices and shoots a look at Marina who raises an eyebrow as if to say 'I'll tell you later', then turns even redder as she sees me looking.

Nine, John and Sam are all oblivious to this little exchange and continue to run through various destinations. I notice that the Mog, Adam I think his name is, hasn't said much. Not surprising really, and although I have no particular aversion to him it's still hard to get used to him, fighting alongside your sworn enemy is weird.

"What about South America? If we go somewhere really obscure they wont find us. Like Bogotar or something?" Sam adds

"Look at you Mr geography!" John mocks. Sam punches his arm but Malcolm looks thoughtful.

"Not a bad idea, but what about..."

He never finishes his sentence, interrupted by a sound that I've grown to recognise and fear. The hum of a ship engine, a Mog ship engine.

Marina's eyes widen in terror and Nine looks positively animated.

"Yes! Lets kill the bastards!" He cries, his eyes alight with the thirst for blood. It's slightly off putting but I know where he's coming from.

Six grits her teeth and looks at John, seeking his leadership. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Sam, Malcolm, go. Take the chests and meet us at the airport! GO!"

We grab our weapons out of our chests then chuck them in the car.

They don't argue, just leap into the car and speed off.

"Adam, you alright to do this?"

"Yeah, let's get em!" Nine looks at him with a new kind of respect, brandishing his staff menacingly. I glance back to Marina, hoping that she will be able to handle this after the previous shock regarding Ella. To my surprise, Her jaw is locked and icy fury blazes in her normally warm brown eyes.

"If he's there, Five's mine."

"You go girl!" Nine whoops, then throws me a dagger. "I've been waiting ages for this!"

And with that, the battle begins.

* * *

**So, Setrakus is actually Loric. To me, it seems like the only reason why Ella could be his heir.**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! This chapter isn't very long and I was finding it hard to write... I'll try hard to make them longer but that means I wont update in a while.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

John

The Mogs are everywhere, krauls, pikens, the lot. This is one of the largest armies I have seen Setrakus Ra put together. Talking of Setrakus Ra...

I cant see him anywhere, which is strange, or Five, I would think that they would want to be here, of all places. To my dismay, Ella is nowhere to be seen either, though I am not particularly surprised about that.

"Watch out Johnny!" I hear Nine shout. Moments later a dagger goes whizzing overhead, embedding its self in a mogs head. Nine, as usual in battle, has a crazed psycho killer look on his face, and all his teeth show in an evil grin. His enthusiasm is infectious though. Eight is teleporting everywhere, stabbing mogs left right and centre. Marina is using Cryokenesis to freeze mogs and then shooting them with a blaster that she picked up. Using my Lumen, I throw fireballs as big as I can muster, burning lots at a time. Adam creates seismic waves which knock the Mogs down, and they are surprisingly powerful. I am finding it hard to keep my balance.

The wind picks up and I glance over to Six, who is guarded by Sarah with a cannon. Her face is concentrated, eyes closed, as she uses her legacy to make a tornado.

Element manipulation is pretty cool.

My hair whips round my face, stinging my eyes, and the howling of the wind fills my ears, but I don't stop fighting.

Against all odds, we are winning.

Then the Mogs change tactics.

They have realised that they cant win fighting us separately, so instead they start to swarm, every single one, together in one large pack. My stomach twists with dread. They cant take all of us, so they will just take one.

I stare in horror as they start towards Marina.

* * *

Everyone realises what is happening and rush toward the closest Mogs. Eight calls her name desperately, knowing that trying to teleport her away will be much too dangerous. Six's tornado continues to grow, reaching menacingly towards the ground. We all attack the Mogs at the edge of the circle, hoping to penetrate the wall of bodies that they have put between us. I can't see anything in the midst of chaos, all I can do is fight as if my life depends on it. Which it does.

The swirling winds finally connect with the floor, and move slowly to the Mogs, Six still doesn't flinch, channelling every ounce of strength she has into the tornado. But there is one problem, Six cant kill the Mogs without hurting Marina. I hear a shriek from somewhere amongst the crowd. They are on her now, and it's impossible for her to handle them all by herself. We can't do anything about it.

The Mogs have become smarter.

And we are helpless.

* * *

Six 

We cant do anything to help her, it would be suicide.

We fight as hard as we can, murdering hundreds, but it's not enough, they are on her now, and she doesn't stand a chance.

I look desperately, hoping to see a flash of brown hair, anything!

But there is nothing, and with one final scream, Marina and the Mogs disappear.

* * *

"We have to save her!"

"Not now! We don't even know where she is and we need a plan!"

Eight sits down, hard, on the curb, running his hands through his hair. I know how it feels, to lose somebody so soon after finding them again. I can tell he needs some alone time, so leave him, and the others, and start to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think!"

"Me to, lets do it together" Nine has decided to come with me, and I cant exactly stop him. Though I would if I could, it's just a shame he's so good in a fight.

The breeze rustles calmly round the trees, gently plucking off the orange and brown leaves. It's autumn now, the weather steadily turning colder as the days pass. How can the park here be practically, untouched when a few streets over, the pavement is covered in blood and debris?

"Do you think they'll kill her?" Nine asks, his voice surprisingly concerned. I sigh, thinking about everything that they tried to do to me when I was captured. Now that the charm is broken, I don't know what torturous things that they might have prepared. I just hope that they will want her for information first, that might give us some time.

"I honestly don't know, Nine. They will kill her, it just depends when. However horrible that might sound."  
"Yeah, at least Johnny will have a new plan to make! I bet he's totally bored, not being able to boss us all around."

Nine always has a comment, but no matter how rude or insensitive, it can always cheer me up.

* * *

Eight

They took her. They came and fought us and took her. Just after I had been revived, after we had found each other. Life is so unfair!

"We should go" John says, trying to sound in control, but it's halfhearted.

I don't want to go, I want to stay right here on the floor until I get Marina back. But moping wont do anything for the situation. Also, the only way that we will know where she is is by the tablet, which is in John's chest, in Nine's car. I just hope that Sam and Malcolm made it out ok. No speeding tickets or anything. Nine and Six come wandering back, obviously cheered up. I wonder what's going on with those two? I don't dare to ask though, one of them will probably end up stabbing me in the back. Again.

We grab a taxi to the airport, where, sure enough, Sam and Malcolm are waiting. They both smile in relief, the worried creases on their foreheads disappearing immediately.

"John!"  
"Is everyone ok?" Sam asks, then takes in our sombre expressions and gasps.

"Nobody died" John says, lifting the leg of his tattered jeans to show Sam that no knew scar had appeared. "But they took Marina"  
Having it said out loud is worse in a way, it's now officially confirmed that she is gone. I turn away from everyone's sympathetic faces. I cant take it anymore.

I don't want sympathy.

I want revenge.

Sam goes to take the tablet out of his bag but Nine raises his hand before he can.

"Wow, dude! This is some awesome tech! Don't you think we should be a bit more, you know, discreet!" He whispers loudly. "Yeah great idea, tell everyone!" Six says, but ushers Sam away from the crowd anyway.

As soon as we are around the corner, Sam whips the tablet out and stares at the pulsing dot that is already so far away. From us, from me! My grief threatens to overwhelm but I keep my self steady and look closer. The dot looks like it's in, wait, that cant be. Can it?

"Is that New Mexico?" Just like me, Six is staring dumbfoundedly at the map.

"Why not? I mean, we didn't blow it up. Rebuilding it is easier that making a whole knew one. Right?"

I know that John is right, but I cant help but think back to the last time we were there. The battle, Setrakus, losing our legacies, fake Six almost killing me. I remember Marina's relieved face as she realised I was alive. This time it will be the other way round. I will have to save her life. Guess it is time to return the favour.

* * *

My knee bounces nervously and my eyes wont stop flitting over to the door. It occurs to me that I've never actually flown before. But that's not the thing worrying me. If the mogs found us once, whats to stop them finding us again? Nine snorts at my anxiousness and leans back into his seat, closing his eyes and leaning against the side.

"Dude, seriously! It's only a plane!" He was lucky enough to get a window seat, I would really kill to be able to turn away from everyone and everything and just sleep. I'm so tired, I haven't slept for at least 72 hours and all the fighting and thinking is really wearing me out. Slipping into unconsciousness sounds really great right know. Also, if I think about Marina anymore it might either cause me to break something, cry, or hammer in Nine's head. Either would be just as bad. Although the thought of Nine with a black eye is quite appealing.

Finally, everyone's on the plane and the doors close. I breath a sigh of relief, no sign of the mogs. An air hostess stands in the middle of the aisle, a fake smile plastered on her face as she explains that the exits are "here, here, and here".

"Nice skirt" Nine whispers to me, shamelessly checking the woman out. I shake my head, a small smile playing on my lips. My smile turns to a frown as I notice that the hostesses hair brown is exactly the same shade as Marina's. I miss her so much. Trying not to imagine what they might be doing to her, I shut my eyes, blocking out all the noise around me. The plane starts to move, rolling slowly down the runway, my stomach suddenly feels empty, I guess that flying for the first time would make anyone feel sick. No way am I admitting that to Nine though. He has thankfully drifted off to sleep, no longer annoying me, either on purpose or by accident.

The pilot's voice comes from overhead, telling us to prepare for take-off. The others look relaxed, for a human this must be perfectly normal I guess. Sam and Sarah talk quietly behind us, discussing different flights and where they have been.

No way am I in the mood to talk. I rest my head and will sleep to claim me. Eventually it does and I fall into a land of torturous dreams, full of Marina and Setrakus Ra and Reynolds.

Sometimes I prefer being awake.

* * *

**How was it? Please review this story, it wont take long! Also, if your feeling ****really**** nice you could always favourite or follow... :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. I apologise already for what I have done to Ella in this chapter. It might seem horrible, but after all the nightmares this is what I would imagine will happen. Also thanks to Epicloric24 and Mysteryfanaticno1 for reviewing on every single chapter :) Thanxx guys!**

* * *

Marina

My whole body kills, my arms and legs ache, and my head feels like somebody is hitting it constantly with a large pick axe. I am in a cell, as I suspected. The Mogs knocked me out before taking me to wherever I am now. My fists clench at the memory of the battle, how was I to know that they would all come for me? Take the healer, then when you injure the others, they can't heal. It's actually quite smart when you think about it. Guess they also wanted the weakest, as they already have Ella. I can see their plan, to pick us off, one by one. Fury builds inside of me and I sit up, the world spinning around me.

I will _kill _Five, I long to claw his other eye out, hear his piercing shriek of pain, like music to my ears. Break every bone in his body, slowly, try to drag out the torture for as long as possible.

I have no doubt that that is what they will do to me.

My stomach churns as I remember Six telling us all the horrible things that they did to Katarina, that they tried to do to Six, but they couldn't because the charm was protecting her. But... as the charm is broken, there is nothing to stop them killing me slowly and painfully. I just hope that I will either be able to escape, or be rescued before they can murder me. The latter is less likely, as they seem to have a Loric-proof cell or something. My telekenesis does not work, and however hard I try to heal them, the purple bruises on my arms are just as pronounced as ever.

Damn.

Carefully, I drag myself over the the door of my cell, trying to adjust my eyes to the painfully dim light. The lock is intricate, the wrought metal twisted together in impossibly complicated ways. I try to pull the lock open, using up my supply of diminishing energy. But it's a futile attempt, my bony arms not really working, I have always been weak, but now I feel drained, like my energy is being sapped from me. Maybe it is, who knows what kind of crazy technology they have in here. Wherever here is.

Soon enough, gentle footsteps break the silence, pattering down the stairs like raindrops. No way is that a Mogadorian. I shuffle away from the door, shrinking back into the darkness away from whatever danger may seek me.

But it's not danger.

My heart lifts and I leap to my feet, happiness overwhelming me.  
"Ella! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you! What happened? Five is a traitor. A traitor Ella! He tried to kill Nine but ended up killing Eight. Then we met back up with the others, and the Mogs came, there was a massive battle and they knocked me out and oh Ella I can't beleive your okay!"

Relief flood me at the sight of her, she appears unharmed.

I stop rambling when I catch sight of her expression. There is a small amount of pain behind her eyes, a small amount of regret. But most of all there is anger, red hot and furious. Her small mouth is twisted into a grimace and her eybrows are pointed over her once forgiving eyes. Why is she angry? Isn't she glad to see me.

"Yeah, I'm sure your so happy that I'm 'okay'" She cries, flinging her hands out towards me. The force of her telekenesis send me flying into the wall, and I hit it with a crunch. But I can't feel the pain, everything is numbed by my horror. I stare at dibeleif at Ella, as I slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

With one more furious glare, she sweeps away, back up the stairs. That's when I notice that she is wearing a dress, one that I have never seen her wear before. Is that Mog clothing?

My question is forgotten as the pain becomes known to me. I writhe on the ground, gritting my teeth to stop myself from crying out. I think my back is broken, but I can't tell, and to be honest I don't care. I just want it to stop! Typical that when I am the one who's injured, I cant even heal myself. Tears spring to my eyes, though from pain, confusion, hate or self pity I'm not sure. Probably all of them.

Thankfully, after a while, my wish comes true and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nine

Damn. New Mexico is hot! I've kinda forgetten what it's like to sweat properly, we havn't trained hard for ages. I could really do with some fighting round about know, but judging by everyone's flushed faces, they don't feel the same. Shame.

"Jeesus christ! I'm burning up already!" I say, deciding to share with the others.  
"I lived in India for nearly all my life, this isn't so bad" Eight says, a thoughtful look on his face. Probably reminiscing about all the great times he had with his cepan. I used to do that a bit after Sandor died. But i'm over it now.

Or I like to think so.

I swing my arms round, stretching from being all cramped up on the tiny seats of the plane. Six grimaces, wafting her hand in front of her nose.

"Nine, you stink. As soon as we get to a hotel you need a shower." I know what she means, but I enjoy annoying people. I guess it's just one of my lovable personality traits. Along with sarcasm and a mad craze for violence. What can I say. I'm perfect!

* * *

We check into the flashiest hotel I can find. And although it's not the penthouse, it's big enough for everyone with a few spare rooms. Everyone wants to think optimistically about rescuing the others. I hate to be a killjoy but the chances of getting in, and out of the base unharmed are not likely. At least there will be some fighting! I can't wait to get my hands on some ugly Mogs, killing them is like therapy for me.

I've forgotten what a real bed feels like to sleep in, slumped in the puffy white sheets with my head on the feather pillow feels like heaven. But I don't fall asleep, I can't. Partly because I slept on the plane and partly because I'm thinking. Thinking! Johnny would be so proud! But it's true. Not so much thinking but fantasizing, mostly about how I am gonna beat the shit out of Five and Setrakus Ra. I remember Marina telling me I was good at strategizing when her and Eight got back from their date in Chicago, It's probably just my thirst for the enemies blood that makes me so good. That and having been training properly ever since I got my first legacy. When Sandor first showed me the equipment in the Lecture Hall I had been as excited as a little kid; well I was. Then as I grew up, I got better and better. By the time I was nine, I could easily beat Sandor. I enjoyed using my legacies to confuse him, flying up the walls, causing all kinds of mischief. It was fun, the only kind of fun an alien on the run from an evil race of bastards gets.

Unfortunately, my peace doesn't last long. Six comes barging into my room, holding my chest.

"Seriously! Bed already? Anyway, here's your chest." I grunt loudly and sit up, pissed off at her for disturbing me.  
"I know how you could get me to bed" I say, grinning cheekily. To her credit, she doesn't bat an eyelid, just says

"Doesn't look like you need help."

"Awww, your no fun!" I pout

"Nine"

"Yeah!" I say eagerly, hoping that she will say something that I can take the piss out of later.

"Take a shower"

"Oh"

* * *

John 

I wake to the sight of clean sheets and a blonde head poking out from under them. Sarah shifts and wakes up, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes are blurry and her hair is messy from sleeping for too long.

"Morning gorgeous"

She sighs, stretching her arms out and yawning.

"What time is it?"  
"Just after eight"

Ironically, like he heard his name or something, Eight teleports into the room.

"Breakfast!" He cries, and before I can moan, he is gone. Me and Sarah both burst out laughing.

"What a welcome" she giggles, but gets out of bed and puts on a jumper anyway.

"Guess we should go, otherwise there will be none left! You aliens have massive appetites."

"Fine" I roll out of bed, pulling on a shirt. Eggs and bacon does sound pretty good...

The atmosphere is slightly tense, everyone's laughs not quite genuine and conversation a bit forced. Eight doesn't even say anything, just picks at his food, smiling occasionally at a good joke. Nine and Six argue jokingly in the corner, something about who could win in a fight. Of course. That's all they ever think about.

"Who wants to train?" Nine asks, his eyes bright with the concept of 'kicking ass'. That boy really does love a workout. Eight groans, but drags himself to his feet, and to my surprise Sarah leaps up, almost as excited as Nine.  
"I need to work on my shooting!" She exclaims. Nine grins, then looks at me  
"Come on Johnny, even your girlfriend more badass than you!" he teases. I leap to my feet, eager to try (and probably fail) to win against him. Then it dawns on me, we are in a hotel.

"Um, where? Not the gym downstairs!" He sighs and shakes his head, smirking.  
"You'll see"

* * *

"Are you high? Insane? Joking? Anything would be better than serious!" I shout, trying to make my voice heard over the furious winds. Nine laughs in delight, flexing his muscles.  
"We'll be seen!" Eight is also looking horrified, his expression masked by his curls that are whipping in his face. Sarah and Six have already gone back downstairs, Sarah knowing that there is no way she will be able to shoot in this weather, and Six not bothered to listen to our argument s about whether it's a good idea to train up here or not. Nine just shakes his head. Can't he see that there are other buildings around here. Humans aren't that blind. We are on the roof, and although the buiding might be the tallest for a while around, it's a hotel, not a private house!

"John's right, we can't train up here" Says Eight, turning to go back downstairs. But Nine catches his arm, not being deterred that easily.

"Hey, you wanna save your girlfriend? It's not gonna happen if all you do is sit around and eat pizza!" Oh dear. Eight's expression turns stormy and I know that Nine has pushed it too far, as usual. To my surprise, Eight doesn't lash out at Nine, just says, in a tight voice.

"Lay. Off. Nine"

"No. Why should I?" Jeesus christ, he's acting like a two year old. Eight loses it and teleports behind Nine, punching him in the back of the head. Nine turns, as quick as lightning, and slams his elbow into Eights gut. He groans in pain, and just as they are about to get into a proper fight, and I am going to try and stop them, we hear a shriek from downstairs.

* * *

Six is unconscious, lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. There is no noticable damage or injury and when we asked Sarah, all she could say was that all of the lights burst and Six collapsed. Sam is sitting with her now, a strange look on his face as he studies her closely. I feel sorry for Sam, ever since Five's betrayal and Ella being kidnapped, Six hasn't really been talking to him much. That and her and Nine's flirting are really getting him down in the dumps. But I hope that they will sort things out, even if it doesn't turn out the way Sam would like. Suddenly Six groans and sits up.

"Six!" Sam cries, with in seconds, everyone is by the sofa. Even Nine, who is looking unusually concerned.

"Ouch" Six complains, as Nine hugs her. She grimaces and says "Can I have a glass of water?"

She drinks heavily, then puts the cup down stretches her hands up. A blinding burst of light shoots from her hands, sizzling and making a large black mark on the ceiling.

"Awesome!" Shouts Nine, grinning down at Six, who cracks her knuckles. "I think, sweetheart, that you just got an awesome new legacy!"

* * *

**Six's new legacy is called Electokinesis btw, it is the legacy that enables you to control and generate electricity (wow, I bet you hadn't guessed!) I updated the picture too. Hope you like it :D**

**Please r&r!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 YAY! This is going okay I spose, I hope I haven't made anyone kill themselves because my story is so awful...**

**This chapter only has two POVs because I wanted to try and make them longer, hope you enjoy! (btw, I'm very sorry for making Ella evil, it's just what I think will happen)**

* * *

Ella

I hate her. I hate the fact that she never even tried to save me. I hate the way that her big brown make me feel bad for hurting her. But most of all, I hate hearing her screams. Unfortunately, there is no way to get away from them.

Why did they have to capture her? The one who used to be my big sister, the one who I was closest to. Anyone else and I wouldn't feel like it was my fault that they are killing her slowly, torturing her for information as they do it. Every time Five comes upstairs, blood on his hands from what he has done, my stomach feels empty and waves of self hatred wash over me. It's ironic really, that they gave him the job of 'personal tormentor', what's even more sickening is the fact that he seems to enjoy it. I might have joined the Mogs, but I didn't kill one of my own race, and I would never torture one for information. I have not been to see her since the first day, when my anger was still fresh and white-hot. I don't want to see what kinds of horror they have inflicted on her. I don't think, that even after everything, I could take it. I'm too weak.

But if I am going to become a Magadorian leader, I must be strong.

"The cell is modified to take her legacies and sap her strength. She will have no powers and there is no way to escape. The lock on the door is impenetrable, the only way to open it is with a key that only works if held by a Magadorian."

"Very impressive, but what if another Loric comes to rescue her, appearing in her cell with a weapon that will break any kind of lock?"

"Sorry, sir. What I meant to say, is that anything Loric inside of the cell will be deactivated. I suppose you could call it 'loric proof'. There will also be a guard outside the cell at all times, to insure that nothing gets out of, or into the cell"

Setrakus nods his head, pleased. The nervous Mog looks relieved, he had obviously put a lot of work and thought into this, if it didn't work or meet the high standards, I'm sure it would cause humiliation and maybe a lost job. I'm talking like I care.

"Number Five has been taking a serum that allows his legacies to work, he has also been using Magadorian objects, which aren't deactivated by the cell."

"Well done. You may go now."

"Yes, thank you." The Mog scurries from the room. He must be a trueborn, vatborns would never be that nervous or scared, because they are made for fighting, not inventing.

I rise to my feet, giving Setrakus a questioning look. He motions toward the door, giving me permission to leave.

I walk slowly through the twisting corridors, making my way back to my room, as I walk, I run my fingers along the cold stone walls, wiping them on my dress when they get too slimy. I turn the corner and almost bump into someone. Damn this place is full of Mogs. My gaze drops to the floor and I raise it slowly, taking in the scarred legs, the rough, bloodied and tanned hands, this is no Mog.

"Ella"

"Five"

"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." I am determined to hold my ground against him.

"I just finished downstairs" I know well enough what that means, but I must act like I have interest, so I ask him, "What has she told you?" His answer surprises me.

"Nothing! I have tried everything, but she hasn't broken yet. Maybe you could come and help me sometime, I'm sure you would get at least something out of her."  
Oh god. I don't want to torture her. The first time it was only anger that was driving me, what can I do? Five's stare bores into me. It's almost a challenge, he doesn't think I can handle it. Neither do I, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Sure. Tomorrow? Do you have a timetable or something?"

"No, just whenever I feel like it" His sick grin turns my stomach but I plough on.

"Oh yeah, when is that?" I almost guess the answer before it comes out of his mouth.

"Pretty much all the time. Meet me at midnight, tomorrow, and I'll show you what real fun is."

He leaves me with a sour taste in my mouth and a pain in the pit of my tummy.

* * *

"Take it Ella, it will enable your legacies" Five hands me the vial of clear liquid "Unless you would rather use more, physical methods?" He asks, smirking. No way. I take the serum and down it in one, grimacing as the oil-like substance passes my lips. The Magadorian guard grunts in assent as we pass him, opening the lock without a word.

If I didn't already feel sick, now the bile rises in my throat and I swallow to keep it down. The cell is dark, the only light coming from the crack in the ceiling, where a thin shaft of moonlight pours through.

"Your back already? It was only a few hours ago that you were down here" The voice jolts me back to reality, a horrible, bloody reality. Her voice is the same, slightly more strained, but still the same voice. Everything else has changed. Cold eyes look at Five with the kind of hate that is icy and horrible, I didn't even know she had it in the furthest depths of her once warm heart. The hot rage towards her rushes up again, consuming all my sense and sanity. Five seems unfazed.

"Yes, and I brought a friend to help"

If possible, Marina's expression hardens even more at the sight of me and she clenches her shackled hands.

"Ella? Really. I didn't think you were that harsh." Her words cut through me like a knife, all guilt I had has rapidly evaporated and I use my telekinesis to hold her against the wall by her neck. **(A/N: Star wars! Darth Vader! Anyone?)** I feel powerful as I watch her gasp for breath, I revel in her pain. Maybe Five was right, maybe this is real fun. Just before she passes out, I release my hold and she slides down the wall, breathing heavily. Five laughs gleefully and pulls out a Magadorian knife. The blade is long and curved, so sharp that a gentle cut could go through to the bone. Marina groans, but presses her lips together defiantly. "I'll never tell you anything!" She spits at Five.

He just smiles.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Eight

"Okay, how long do you think you can keep it up for?"

"Not sure, it's weird, all of my energy goes while I'm doing it."

"Kind of like Marina's healing then"

Six and Nine are discussing her new legacy. Elecomun, as Malcolm explained, is the ability to be able to create and control electricity. Pretty cool, and it will be helpful when rescuing Marina.

I'm getting a bit exasperated about that, nobody seems to be doing anything about the situation, they are all distracted by the 'awesome new legacy!' as Nine so excitedly called it.

I stand up and leave the room, no longer being able to stand the bright conversation that I cannot take part in even if I wanted too. I still haven't forgiven Nine for what he said, I will need a proper apology.

John is with Sarah, staring at the macroscm when I walk in.

"Anyone moved?"

"No, Marina's still in the base with Five" I nod my head sadly, knowing that in some ways that is a good thing, that nobody has moved. But I hate to think of Marina in the base full of Mogs, and Five! I can't even begin to describe how much I hate him. I swear, when I see him I will kill him, no mercy. Not after everything he has done.

"When are we gonna start the rescue mission then?" I ask, knowing not everyone is as eager as me to get revenge.

"Not sure. We need a plan, and Six needs to master her legacy"

"Well why doesn't she master it? Why don't we have a plan?" I say, wringing my hands in exasperation. I need Marina. Why can't anyone see that? With the two calmest Garde gone, peace is a thing hard to find at the moment.

"Eight, I know how you feel but this really needs planning. We can't just storm in there, you know that they will be preparing too"  
"Yeah" I drop my gaze, slightly embarrassed by my outburst.

"Look, why don't we all get together later and come up with a plan?" John is obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Ok" I suppose it's a start at least.

Just as I leave the room, John and Sarah kiss. It's not long or anything, but it makes my heart ache so much that I go back to the room I share with Nine and slump onto the bed.

I wish Marina was here, she makes everything so much more bearable.

* * *

Later, we are all cramped around the kitchen table. It's really too small to take all of us but it is the biggest room we have. I laugh as Nine makes himself comfortable, taking up a very large amount of available space, Sam, who is unfortunately sitting next to him groans.

"Really dude? Your like a flipping giant"  
"Just cause your a skinny twig, mate" Six grins from her place on the other side of Nine.

"It's true, no denying it Sam. But I have to bear it too!"

"Yeah, the difference is, your probably enjoying it."

Six flushes slightly and Nine elbows Sam in the ribs.

"Jealous, shrimp?"

Sam doesn't answer. What the hell is going on?

Luckily, the tension is broken and my attention is averted when John starts to plan the rescue mission. Finally.

"So, what's the plan?" Nine claps his hands, Sam scowls.

"We have to plan this through, properly, no Nine approaches." John looks pointedly at a certain someone.

"Yeah, yeah."

Six slaps Nine on the arm.

"Be serious!"

"Sorry"  
I wish that they would be serious, this is supposed to be a planning session.

Six leans forward, clasping her hands together, it's like something from one of those American movies.

"We need a diversion, someone to get Marina and someone to get Ella. We need to have a look at this base first as well, we cant just teleport around randomly until we find them."  
"Okay, good,"John thinks for a second. "We need Six and someone else to check this place out. Soon"

"I'll go! When, tomorrow?" Six looks surprised at my eagerness but nods.

"Yeah, and I'll use the Xitharis to transfer my invisibility to someone so they can stand guard."

"Ooh, me, please!" Nine jumps up and down like a small child, eager to be useful. Or just to kick butt, you can bet standing guard wont keep him occupied for long. I really hope that he doesn't get us all screwed, but I wouldn't count on it, wouldn't count on him. I'm sceptical but trust Six's judgement, she seems to trust Nine enough.

"I'm hungry!"

Seriously! I can't believe it. The mission planning has stopped abruptly, but in truth I can hear Nine's stomach rumbling very loudly. Sam and Malcolm walk away, deep in conversation. Adam trails behind, looking out of place. I feel sorry for him. Kind of.

John and Sarah go to there room. Those two are, 'sweet' I guess. That's the word to describe them.

"Well, I'll leave you to some Bro time"

Six pulls her hair into a ponytail and puts on a pair of trainers. Ever since we got here Six and Nine have been in the gym almost 24/7. It's so frustrating having nowhere to train. Now going to the gym is the only way to keep fit. I wonder if they even have enough weights for Nine. Or Six for that matter, she and Nine seem to be having a competition of who can get the fittest. No way am I joining in. Cant be bothered to even try and keep up, those two are mad. Wouldn't want to interrupt them anyway.

"Eight?" Nine's voice snaps me back. I wonder what he wants, I'm still mad.

"I need some advice" He says, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"What?" Nine? Advice?

"Ummm, it's about Six"

I cough and spin to face him.

"NINE!"

"What?" He grins "You got Marina!" Aughhhhhh, I really don't want to be having this coversation, with Nine of all people!  
"Pleeeeease can you ask John, he's a ladies man. Please!"

"No way, he will tease me so much. You have no idea."

I smirk, so he doesn't want me to tell anyone? This could be fun.

"Well, there might be a problem with that" I tease, smirking at him

He groans, "Can you just ask her if she likes me?"

"I might need payment."

"Fine. What do you want?"

Oh, what do I want? Well...

"I want...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and to everyone who has reviewed! It only takes a second and makes me so happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Thank's to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favourited, you make my day :D**

* * *

Marina

Why haven't they come? Judging from the light outside my cell, it's been almost two weeks since I got here. It seems like so much longer though, the hours and minutes drag so slowly, I feel like time has slowed down. Headaches are a constant thing now, although maybe its just all my injuries. I have been slipping in and out of consciousness for what feels like days, passing out from the pain.

Sometimes it's so bad that I cry out, but never when Five is here.

I haven't said anything, nothing. There is almost nothing to tell, but I don't think he even wants the information. He is just doing it for pure, disgusting pleasure. Now Ella has joined him.

I don't know why she hates me, what did I do?

Nothing.

That's the problem.

She blames me for not coming, and because she is Setrakus' heir. My blood runs cold when I remember her accusing eyes. He has turned her into a monster, the very worst kind and I know, deep in my heart that she will never forgive me, forgive any of us. Never love us, or come back to Lorien. Not only did Setrakus take my planet, years later, he also took my little sister.

We are no longer a team.

I'm distracted from my dark thoughts when a huge wave of pain flows over me. A small shriek escapes my mouth and I strain on my shackles, the sharp metal cutting my wrists. My long legs are twisted beneath me, broken in too many places for me to want to check, I can't move them. The shackles hold me just off the floor, but I have no strength to lift me higher, every part of me is in agony. I don't think I can take another beating.

Five has become my worst fear, and although I don't show it, I'm terrified every time he every time he comes through the cell door. I can't stop thinking about his sick expression when he brings his knife to my face, I didn't cry, not when he was here. And only slightly afterwards. Only once! It was the first time that I saw him, all I can say is that it didn't end well. For me.

I miss Eight so much. I know that he would make me laugh, he always does. His bright green eyes can make me light up. I think about our kiss in the hotel, even after everything it was the only the second time he kissed me, it gave me shivers. To be honest, it was one of the best moments of my life, even if it was in the middle of a war and my 'little sister' was missing. If I ever get out of here swear I will tell him exactly how I feel. I wish that he was here, I wish that anyone was here. Being by myself is driving me crazy.

"Oi! Loric scum!" The Mog outside my cell has been there all day, mostly shouting abuse at me, I don't care about that, I'm just glad he not torturing me, verbal I can take. I'm not really sure why they put a guard by my cell, it's not like I'm getting out of here soon, not by myself anyway. It's horrible, sometimes I think I see somebody in the corner of my cell, come to help me. But it's just a trick of the light, trick of my head, I hope to heaven (if there is a such a thing) that I'm not going insane.

But a few more days in hell and I might.

* * *

Six

I'm exhausted, my new legacy is really hard to control and it takes everything out of me, like I've just run a marathon, I know this because I have run various marathons, for fun, and to see the look on peoples faces when they see a seventeen year old breeze past them. It's fun how adults think they are fit, they do not know what a workout feels like.

"Are we there yet?" Nine whines, slumping against the window. We have been sitting in this car for over an hour, even Eight is bored, but he's been depressed ever since Marina was captured, I hate it too, she's my best friend in the whole world and I love her like a sister. But as tough as it seems, we have to keep on fighting, this is a rescue mission after all, he could be a little more upbeat about the whole thing.

"Shut up Nine" Or not.

The taxi driver is foreign, it's amusing to hear him grumble along in Mexican, probably about us. I'm not totally happy with this, but it's the only way to get to the desert, no way am I teleporting again, and Eight couldn't do it, so here we are. Nine really knows how to get places. He has also been giving me weird looks, and Eight has been sniggering the whole journey. They have definitely been talking, about what though, I have the feeling I will find out soon. Whether I want to or not is a different matter.

Finally, the battered ford gets to the end of a dusty road and the car pulls to a stop.

"Out" we get the message and leave, but as soon as we do, the car speeds away down the path, making us cough on the bitter fumes.

Nine already payed him.

Eight splutters, laughing despite the smell. I have to admit, it's pretty funny. But how are we getting back? If there is a run in with the Mogs, I don't want to be stuck out in the open. Nine just grins at the retreating speck of the car, shaking his head.

"Wow, nice dude"

I don't have time for this.

"Come on guys, we need to check this place out. Eight, what about Marina?" His face falls and I feel slightly bad, but we really need to get moving.  
I shoulder my bag, with only a bottle of water and the Xitharis, and start to trudge off along the hot sand. God, I remember last time I was here, when Eights teleporting went wrong. That was fun.

Nine and Eight follow, grumbling. Boys, honestly.

"Hurry up!" I cry, waving my hands towards the desolate landscape.

"Umm, Six, we have something. It's called the legacy of teleportation!"

"You said you couldn't do it!"

"No, I said I couldn't do long distance, I'll just teleport us in jumps until we are close enough."

Oh, I feel a bit stupid now. So instead of a smart ass comment, which I'm sure Nine was expecting, I walk up to Eight and take his hand.

"Come on then!"

"No way am I holding his hand! That's for girls!" Nine stares at me like I'm mad.

"Oh for gods sake Nine, I swear"

Eight can sense an argument so just sighs at us and grabs Nine's arm. A second later, we are a 10 minute walk away from where we were. I wish I had teleportation.

We do this five more times, until we see a speck in the distance. My stomach lurches painfully. At least I have water this time. Nine rubs his hands, an expectant grin on his face.

"Remember what John said, no fighting, no being seen. Nothing! There are too many of them"

Nine pouts, but I am serious, however much we might want too, we can't save Marina now. There are only three of us. Eight looks longingly at the gate, I know he wants to go in there, find her. I place a gentle hand on his arm.

"Soon, okay" He tears his eyes away from the wrought iron gate and looks at Nine.

"Okay, we will be out of here in just less than an hour. Nine, I will charge the Xitharis and you turn invisible, then we will get a bit closer and go in. You stay outside, make sure there is no trouble."

"Yup. I get the plan"

"Okay then" I pull the Xitharis out of my backpack and press it to my forehead. Then I give it to Nine. We stand in a triangle, all of us holding each others hand. Nine doesn't complain. I turn us all invisible, then Eight teleports us outside the gates. Nine puts the stone on his own forehead. I let go of his hand. To my relief, I can't see him.

"Good luck" He whispers, and although I cant tell, I swear I feel a touch on my cheek.

But there's no time for that now. I squeeze Eights hand, I'm sure he is nervous, just as I am.

Then we are in.

* * *

We move silently along the corridors, trying not to bump into anything or disturb anyone. The base is horribly familiar, and jolts back painful memories. If I could see Eight's face, I am sure he would be wearing the same grimace as me. Thankfully, we don't see many Mogs, though there is a tense moment when one is walking straight down the middle of a hallway. We squeeze ourselves against the wall and he doesn't seem to notice. That was lucky, I'm just hoping we don't run in to Setrakus, that would be a problem. I strain my ears, hoping to hear any conversation, maybe about the whereabouts of Marina or Ella. But I have no such luck.

We are walking up some stairs, that lead to the surface, we have checked out basically the entire place. Then we hear it, a scream. It's familiar, so, so familiar.

Marina.

I stifle a surprised shriek but Eight cries out. He pulls me towards the direction of the sound, desperately. But I clasp his arm and drag him back.

"No! There will be Mogs down there, maybe even Setrakus Ra! We. Cannot. Go." The words are hard to force out of my mouth, I want to go too. But we have a mission. And it would be potential suicide going down there. Eight jerks his arm away and I gasp as he turns visible. His eyes are wild, horrified at her scream.

"I have too! Can't you hear her Six? What do you think they are doing?" His words cut deep, and it's so hard. I grab his hand back, and start to walk towards the exit.

"No. We are leaving" He is going to hate me for this later and his tortured expression pains me.

"Look, I promise we will come soon, as soon as we can. I promise. Eight!" I hear heavy footsteps, a Mog. He runs with me up the stairs, we are no longer quiet. When we get to the top, Eight teleports us away, outside the gates. I turn my head back. Only one Mog is following, and he looks confused. We turn the corner and see Nine, visible, flat against the wall. He doesn't seem to be fighting, which Is good.

"You took your time!" He grins "So, hows the place, nice décor?" I push him towards Eight, not having time for his sarcasm.

"We need to go" And we do, there are loud noises coming from inside the compound and I'm sure somebody will be on patrol very soon. Right on cue, the gate creaks open and Mogs start to pour out.

Eight takes my hand, staring back at the base.

"Eight, I promise" I say. We will go back.

His expression hardens. Then I am engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Eight

I groan. My head hurts and my limbs are like lead but all I can think of is that scream. It replays itself, over and over in my head. I didn't save her, I could of, or at least I think I could of. But Six stopped me. I could have ignored her and gone to Marina anyway but I didn't. I ran. If she never forgives me I wouldn't blame her. I blame myself. Waves of self hatred wash over me and all I want to do is curl up in a ball, right here. I hear grunts and groans from the other two and sit up. My head spins wildly.

"Where are we?" Six asks, staring around her, bleary eyed.

"Umm, not sure, I think we are just outside town, but we will have to walk otherwise someone will see us teleporting. And I really don't want to do that again."  
"Same here brother, no way am I doing that anytime soon" Nine jumps to his feet, probably wanting to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. Then he starts to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Six yells running after him, I suppose they are just going to leave me.

"Come on mate! I'm hungry"

"Seriously? I've just teleported you both a really long distance and you expect me to just be fine?"  
"Pretty much, come on, stop being a wimp" Nine goads, looking at me expectantly, I can't count on him to help. Six sticks her elbow into his ribs and whispers something quietly. Without even being able to hear I know that she is talking about Marina, and although I am thankful for her trying to stop Nine from being such an ass, it doesn't make me feel at all better.

* * *

John and Sam are waiting just by the door when we come back inside. They both grin in relief to see us ok and John hugs Six. I can't suppress my smile at Nine pissed off expression, though I haven't talked to her yet. I know that he is getting impatient to know whether she likes him or not.

I was surprised when he Nine asked me to speak to her, I guess all his bravado doesn't extend to asking girls out. In a way, I hope she declines, his anger and annoyance would give me something to laugh about. but I'll ask Six later anyway, when all the planning has finished. Wont she get a shock.

"So, what happened?" John says, looking excited that we will finally get to do something.

"Well..." Six begins, then carries on to tell everyone that the base is pretty much the same except for new, more improved security. As she explains what the inside plan was like, Malcolm sketches a drawing of it in a pad. When he is finished, Six and Nine look over it, changing and improving details here and there. Then Nine draws the outside, even adding hidden cameras and guns that he noticed while waiting. Maybe he's not so useless after all.

Six finishes by accounting our escape. I don't say a word throughout the entire thing. John nods, but there is a frown on his face, probably anxious about all the security. Then he twists his hands together uncomfortably and looks at me.

"Any sign of Ella or Marina?" I cross my arms and Johns face falls.

"No sign of Ella, and we heard Marina, but there was nothing we could do" Six says, looking down at the floor.

It's a lie. We could of at least tried. But we didn't. And that makes my conscience eat away at me. Sarah is the first one to break the silence.

"At least there were no deaths, right? And Eight" I look up "We will get her soon"

Sarah's face is sympathetic but determined, and I admire her for being so brave. I really appreciate her trying to cheer me up, and although it's not a miracle, I give her a small smile and nod my head.

"About that; when are we going to do this?" John says

"Tomorrow!" Shouts Nine. Six scoffs and Sarah grins at him. But why not?  
"We all know the plan, and the three of us that went today will have the base almost memorized, the longer we put it off, the harder it will be" I reason.  
"See, at least someone talks sense in this place" Nine smirks at John, then fist-pumps me. I grin despite the situation.

"That's not a bad idea at all" John says, scratching his head as if he is trying to think of a reason not to go. Apparently he can't come up with one and looks at the others, questioning them. Sarah and Sam shrug, there not coming anyway. Adam looks nervous, but he waits to hear our verdict before putting in his own opinion. Six looks confused, and surprised, but she knows that she is outnumbered.

"Tomorrow it is then" I say decisively, ready for whatever the Mogs can throw at us. I will get Marina, otherwise there is no point in going, or living for that matter.

"Yes, lets kill bastards baby!"

* * *

**Ok, how was it? I know all you guys want Marina to be rescued and she will, in the next chapter. :)**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following and favouriting, I love you! :)**

**This chapter has a lot of action and something that I'm sure everyone will like. And something that everyone will hate, ah well. You will have to read to find out!**

* * *

Nine

Eight still hasn't spoken to Six, it's really getting on my nerves. It was like, three days ago that I asked him, but he was too caught up in wanting to save Marina. There I go again, being horrible and insensitive, everyone tells me it's my worst trait. But it's just my personality, love it or hate it.

Most people hate it.

I suppose I do still feel guilty, a little at least. It was my fault that Eight died, and I was horrible to Marina afterwards even though I was the one who was causing her to grieve. Now that Marina's gone, I'm being a jerk towards Eight even now. What is my problem? The others probably think that I am over it, that it was just a thing, and now it's done. But I do feel bad, I just can''t admit it. I guess that's my problem. Not an easy one to fix.

I can't wait for later. Johnny has finally seen sense and we are storming the Mog base later. When I say 'storming' I mean, making a distraction while Eight gets Marina and Six will be on Ella patrol. I'm happy Johnny gave me the distraction job, I have been dying to kick some ass for ages. Maybe I can convince Six to transfer her invisibility to me. That would be a riot. Imagine there stupid faces when I come from nowhere, like in an action movie. Sandor used to let me watch them, good ones with fighting at least, then he could teach me all the 'cool moves!'.

That was fun.

Nowadays when I watch them though, especially thrillers with torture in them, all I can think of is Sandor, chained to the wall in the Mogs base. It makes me even more hungry for revenge.

I will have so much fun later.

For Sandor.

* * *

Johnny gives us one last pep-talk before we go,

"Okay guys, this is important, we al know the plan. Eight, as soon as the Mogs go to me and Nine, you teleport you and Six into the base. Then you split up, Eight you get Marina, Six you get Ella. Try not to be longer than an hour as Six will have to use the Xitharis to give you invisibility. Adam will guard the gates, make sure they don't close before we get out. I will be with Nine, but if Setrakus comes then I will fight him."  
We all look at John. Is he mad? He can't take that dick on his own. I hate to say it but he is powerful. Sarah shakes her head.

"No way, no, no way. You told me that there would be no run-ins with Setrakus Ra!" She shivers slightly at the name. Being the cheesy freak he is, Johnny put an arm around her shoulders.

"Look, I know I said that, but I can't promise anything. And I know that I can take him, I can feel it inside me. I am Pitticcus."

"Bollocks!" I say, no way can he take Setrakus by himself. "Dude, seriously, you know that you would need my help big time." John shakes his head but he knows that I will not budge on this subject.

"Fine, if he comes then you and me will fight him together." Then he turns to Adam "Keep Mogs off our back if we are fighting him please" Please? I can't believe he is being polite to the traitor. I am still uncomfortable around that guy. Who knows if he is lying, or a double agent? I will be watching my back very carefully from now on.

"Me Sam and Sarah will be here, sorting everything out and packing if we need a quick escape, we have it all planned out." Malcolm says, twisting his hands nervously together. Old people, so scared all the time. We will be fine.

"What if we see Five?" This is the first thing that Eight has said all morning. Oh, wouldn't I like to see Five. So much. But I will give Eight that one at least, the bastard did take his girlfriend. Six butts in before John can, her eyes hard and a evil grimace on her face.

"Kill him. Don't hesitate, just do it."

I really like the way this chick thinks.

* * *

Eight's face is pinched with concentration, he is pale and his hands shake silently. Everything is riding on this moment, if his teleporting goes wrong, we will fail, and most likely die. We can't let that happen, not after everything. Six places a comforting hand gently on his.

"It's okay, this will go right"

He nods, closing his eyes.

"Eight, kill the bastard for me" I say, knowing that nothing can really keep him calm now. He smiles, tightening his grip on Six's wrist. But there is something I have to do before they go.

Just as Eight moves to teleport away, I lean quickly forward and kiss Six on the cheek.

The last thing I see before they disappear is her shocked expression.

* * *

Eight

It is dark when I appear in the room. My eyes adjust slowly to the dim light and at first I think the cell is empty. Then I see the face I never wanted too see again.

Five.

His arms grasp Marina and I swear my heart nearly stops.

Her arms are twisted painfully upwards, held in place by rough shackles. Her beautiful face is inches away from Five's, twisted into a grimace of pain.

"I'll never tell you anything!" She hisses, and the voice is one that I don't recognise, one worn by tiredness and pain. Five just smiles sweetly and brings a blade up to her face.

She spits right in his eye.

He snaps, jamming the dagger deep into Marina's cheek. Her eyes widen and she screams shrilly, straining on her chains. I unfreeze, and leap at Five with a cry of fury, knocking him off her. He crashes to the ground, shocked, and I grab his dagger from where is skittered across the floor. Five tries to jump to his feet but I pin him down and just as Six said, I don't hesitate.

"This one's for everything, bastard"

Then I plunge the dagger through his heart.

When the scar burns itself onto my ankle I don't even flinch. Good riddance. Marina screams again, quieter this time but still heart wrenchingly horrible. I drop to my knees beside her, cradling her face in my hands. Thick, red blood pours from her cheek and she grows steadily paler by the second. I am filled with fury at what they have done. Her body is a wreck.

There are deep scars patterned up and down her arms, when I look closer I see that they are the number seven, drawn over and over again, marking her for life.

I feel sick.

Her thick hair is matted with dried blood and it sticks in clumps to her forehead. She is dirty, her tanned skin darker with dirt and sweat and tears. Fresh blood runs in trails down her wrists from where the sharp metal of the shackles has cut too tight. But the worst part is her legs.

They are twisted horribly beneath her, broken in various places, and she hangs above the floor, any movement she makes will be so, so painful. I can't even imagine what she feels like.

I rip a large piece of fabric from my shirt and press it against her wound. With horror, I realise that her breathing is shallow and her dark eyes are unfocused. She is close to passing out and I know that if she is not healed, we will never get out of here.

"Marina" I say very quietly "We have to leave, now. My legacies don't seem to work and we will have to get you out of the cell so you can heal yourself." She nods, then tries to open her mouth to say something. I kiss her gently, stopping her from speaking. Her lips are cracked and have the metallic tinge of blood. I don't say anything as I pull away, just raise the knife to break the shackles.

When I place my hand on hers to steady it, we are both shaking, me from fury and her from pain and cold. Though I know it's not the ice from her legacy.

The knife splits the metal easily and she collapses into my arms. I lean against the wall, and rest her weight on my chest, holding her waist to stop her broken feet from touching the floor. She is hurt so badly and I hate to do anything that might hurt her, but we have to go.

"I'm going to pick you up and it's going to hurt but as soon as we are out of this cell, you need to heal yourself, ok. Don't worry about anything else, I will protect you. Everybody else is outside, were going to be okay."

"Eight, Ella is, bad, I don't know what happened but she is on their side, she will fight us" What? Ella? I have so many questions. But now is not the time. My heart breaks to see Marina like this, so small, fragile, weak, and so sad. Her voice is broken and the tears have started to flow from her eyes.

"Shhh, don't worry, just tell me everything when we get out of here." I kiss her hair, then hook my arm very cautiously under her legs and lift her up, holding her as close to me as I can without hurting her. She gasps in pain and buries her head in my chest to try and stop the tears that fall. It doesn't work. Her small sobs cut me to the heart and I know that she has to heal herself, and soon. But how are we going to get out of here? I can't see a key. As if she heard my thoughts, Marina points to Five, not trusting herself to speak.

Of course.

Very awkwardly, as I am holding Marina, I grab Five's hand and press it to the lock. To my relief, it springs open. I drop Five's hand, like it has infected me. Then I run, as quickly as I can, up the stairs.

Waiting at the top are a swarm of Mogs.

I lay Marina down in the corner and stand protectively over her, no way am I ever letting her go. They won't touch her.

"Heal yourself!" I cry, then start to pick off the Mogs, one by one. But there are too many, and they charge, armed to the teeth with weapons. I can't kill them without leaving Marina, unprotected. My telekinesis is simply not enough. I throw my knife into the crowd desperately, anything to try and stop them. They get even closer and I brace myself. How can I lose the girl I love, so soon after finding her again, it's just not fair! I think about Lorien, my planet, the one that I will never get to see, I think about all the times that me and Marina spent together. It wasn't enough, a lifetime wouldn't be enough, we will never get to be together.

As I ready myself for death to reach its black hand towards me, I feel cold. That's not what I imagined death to be like at all. Freezing cold in fact.

My eyes snap open and I take in the scene before me.

Mog swords, blasters and canons are inches from my face, frozen. The entire group is still, and silence reigns. A split second later and everyone would have two new scars on there leg.

I turn to Marina, my jaw hanging open in shock. She used her legacy to do that.

"Marina, that was amazing" Her face cracks into a small smile, then her face drains of all colour and she slumps against the wall, unconscious.

* * *

John

I cant see anything, Mogs are everywhere. I hear a cry of delight and know that it's Nine, he must be having the time of his life, this is the first proper fight we have had in weeks.

I am playing the 'human fireball' tactic, setting anything and everything around me on fire. My bracelet takes care of things that get to close and to be honest, I'm kind of enjoying myself. Nine is rubbing off on me way too much.

As I use my telekinesis to raise a knife and stab a Mog in the side, I wonder where Setrakus is. I haven't seen him, I just hope he isn't sneaking up behind me. The thought makes me whip around, only to see Adam crouched by the gate, creating small earthquakes. His face is dark, his eyes downcast. I know that this must be hard for him, killing his own race, even though he might be a traitor. I bet he knows quite a lot of these people – if you can call them people- and it must hurt; bad. I am surprised at his courage, whatever they put in his head must have made him hate the Mogs so much for him to do this. But I'm thankful for his help.

"Johnny!" Nine shouts, over the heads of the bodies he is massacring "Having fun?!"

"Surprisingly so!" I cry back, twirling round and burning a Mog to a crisp.

"Seen Setrakus?"

"Nope, I hope the others are okay though, it's been over half an hour!"

He laughs, shaking ash of himself.

"Stop worrying! Six is badass and Eight will die if he leaves Marina any longer!"

I guess he's right, we'll be fine. Just as I think that, as if I've cursed it, I feel a tingling sensation in my leg.

No, no, this can't be happening. I cry out in pain as the scar burns itself onto my ankle, disguised by the flames that consume my body. Who is it? It can't be one of us, we planned it so carefully. My only hope is that it's Five that has been killed and that's the only thing that keeps me going.

I slash through Mogs with a new fierceness, now wanting to escape as soon as possible. Nine is surprised too, and I have to keep a few blades from hitting him. He cares more than we give him credit for.

I feel a hit on my back, feel the blood running down my shirt. The bracelet didn't employ in time to deflect the blow. I raise my dagger, turning round to see what Mog could be that fast. But the sword doesn't belong to a Mog.

No, it belongs to Ella.

Ella! What is she doing fighting against us? Before doing anything drastic, I use my telekinesis to hold her in place. I am opening my mouth to confront her when Adam shrieks.

"John, there back, Six and Eight! They have Marina!" Why does everything always have to happen at the same time. Ella wriggles under my strong grip, "Leave me John, I wont come with you, never!" Her words shock me, she must have been brainwashed, or something. Is it really her? Or is it Setrakus? No, he would have taken my legacies and fought me. Nobody would fall for what he did last time, pretending to be Six.

"Johnny! LETS GO!" Nine shouts, starting to make his way towards the gate. Then I hear Six from over the wall, "Leave Ella, something is wrong John, just leave!" I take a last glance and release Ella, throwing her backwards into the crowd.

It's hard to make a path out, there must be hundreds. But I lob fireballs and soon there is an ash carpet. Adam and Nine are already outside and I spot the others. Everyone is there and I am filled with relief until I see Marina. She is limp, pale and still, cradled gently in Eights arms. My eyes widen I horror and I run closer. Six sees me and shakes her head.

"It's okay, she's just unconscious. You can heal her when we get out of here!"

We all grab onto Eight, who is still holding Marina. The Mogs are right behind us so me and Nine use our telekinesis to hold them back.

"Eight, come on!" I cry, desperately lighting my lumen. But there is no need.

Everything goes black.

* * *

I groggily open my eyes.

"Guys?"

I am glad to find that I don't feel sick, as I usually do when I teleport. I see Eight leaning over Marina, and Adam metres, groaning onto the sand. We are still in the desert, but far, far away from the base. I run to where Marina lies, Eight has pulled her onto his lap, and his face is worried, pinched in stress.

"What did they do to her?" I ask, shocked at the amount of wounds and blood. Eight swallows.

"It was Five, he did it all. He was there when I got in, so I killed him" I nod, knowing this already but sad to have it confirmed that it was the real Ella that tried to hurt me. We have to talk, all of us; together. To sort everything out and get back to the others at the hotel.

Adam drags himself to join us, watching Marina slowly heal, Eight holds her tighter. That's when I notice.

"Um, where are Six and Nine?"

* * *

**So, I killed Five! (well, actually Eight did but anyway...) **

**That had loads of action in it and was really hard to write but I hoped you enjoyed anyway, my first one over 3000 words! Wouldn't my English teacher be pleased :) **

**Marina has been rescued but I split the Garde up. Don't worry, it will only be for a while.**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are lucky, that was a quick update! But since it's my birthday on the weekend (YAY) I wont be writing or updating soooo...**

**This has quite a few swear words from Nine that I couldn't be bothered to **** out, sorry if you find it inappropriate! **

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

Marina

Everything is fuzzy around me, the world unfocused as my tired eyes open. The first thing that I notice is someone playing with my hair. The hands are familiar, Eights. It is peaceful for a minute, I feel safe and just want to go back to sleep. Until the pain comes.

It's so intense that I gasp, it feels like fire running through my veins. Eight jumps in surprise and lifts me up, smiling in relief, though I can see the concern behind his bright green eyes.

"Marina! Are you okay?" He whispers, waiting to see how he can help, it's sweet. But I do need help. I guess John has healed most of my injuries, but it's the stuff inside that hurts most. I haven't eaten anything for at least 10 days.

"Yeah, I'm just, weak I guess."

He grins and hugs me, arms so tight around me that I can barely breath, I don't care though, it feels so amazing to be close to someone, especially someone that you love, after being alone for so long. When he pulls back, he looks embarrassed.

"Sorry, I had to do that" I laugh, then grimace as my stomach cramps in awful pain. His face falls, thinking he had caused it.

"It's okay. Wasn't. Your. Fault." I gasp, my vision going black at the edges, the pain overwhelming me again. I need a distraction if I am going to stay conscious.

"Where are the others?" I ask, wincing and grasping Eight's hands tightly. He knows what I am trying to do and strokes the back of my hands.

"John is over there and Adam is asleep. Six and Nine didn't get here, we don't know where they ended up. The others are back at a hotel in the city. We'll meet up later, as soon as we can"

I glance to where John sits, and blush when I realise he has been watching everything, out of the corner of his eye.

He smiles, "How are you feeling?" He says "I healed you best as I could but I thought you could do it better"

Wow, everyone has been so nice, it looks like Eight has carried me the entire way here. I'll repay the favour soon enough. We are in a shady area, under a few trees and I lean against one, placing my hands on the deep cuts on my arms. I hate them, the number 7, that's not who I am, I am Marina.

But even when the cuts are gone, the scars are still there. They always will be.

I am suddenly self-conscious, I must look terrible. I am thinner than I have ever been, my limbs pale, underneath the layer of dirt. I am dressed in only a thin t-shirt and ripped jeans, the dark denim stained with blood. My hair will take forever to be nice again and I am more aware then ever of the large gashes on my face.

When I have finished healing, I bring my knees up to my chest and drop my gaze to the floor. Eight senses something wrong and sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my bony shoulders. John turns away, pretending to try and fall asleep.

"What's the matter?" He says softly, rubbing my arms and gently tracing the scars there. I shiver despite the heat, enjoying his embrace more than I probably should in the situation.

"Nothing, just Ella. And Five" I admit, ashamed to be scared of him. Eight stiffens and puts a hand under my chin, lifting my face upwards. "I killed him, he's dead. I will never forget what he did to you and I'm just sorry I didn't come before" He says, staring me intently in the eye.

I have never seen him this serious before.

He rests his forehead against mine and kisses me.

He holds my hands, and I entwine our fingers. I feel like everything is gone and it's just us. It's perfect; until Adam coughs and sits up, ruining the moment.

"Where are we?" He groans, oblivious to me and Eight still holding each other. John smirks as he comes back to face us, laughing at Adams ignorance.

"Still in the desert, we should probably get going" Adam shakes himself off and jumps up. He's eager! What I really want is to go back to sleep, but if I do, we will never get back to the others and I need to eat. And find Six and Nine. But I think at the moment eating is more important.

Eight pulls me up, and puts an arm around my waist to help me keep steady when I wobble slightly.

"Did nobody think to bring the sustenance cube?" I ask, shaking my head at their stupidity. All the boys grin sheepishly. I sigh, pretending to be disappointed in them, John laughs.

"You going to teleporting us back then Eight?" Adam says, squinting into the distance.

"Yep, unless any of you want to walk back? We could play a game on the way; I spy?"

I elbow him. He smiles fondly and takes my hand.

"Come on then"

* * *

I eat the soup like it's the nicest thing I have ever had. I abandon my spoon and lift the bowl to my mouth, slurping down the hot liquid that scalds my throat. Sarah laughs.

"Someone was hungry!" She says, smiling her beautiful smile, her white teeth flashing.

We met up with the others a few hours ago, at the hotel. John and Sarah were all set up for their 'grand reunion' but Eight interrupted, telling them that we really needed something to eat. Everyone was thankful for that.

Now we are just waiting for Six and Nine. Their dots move slowly but steadily towards us, it turns out that they weren't that far away from us after we teleported. But now they are just nearing the edge of the desert, we will meet them in the city in about an hour. They wont know that of course. John and Sam laugh at some joke and Adam and Malcolm talk quietly at a different table. To the passers by, it must just seem normal. A see a bunch of teenagers in a café, a few girlfriends gossiping and chatting while their boyfriends sit and eat.

Look closer and you will see the teenagers are tired and worn, with worried faces hid under a mask for the public. One of the teenagers has many scars and they are all dirty and nervous. Their friend is unusually pale with dark circles beneath his eyes.

We are not normal, never will be. But we fit surprisingly well into this society. Why is that?

Sarah's tinkling giggle shatters my thought process. Her and John are sharing fries and somehow he has managed to get ketchup everywhere. She wipes it off her cheek, licking her fingers and flicking her hair back out of the way. She looks amazing, even though she is only wearing a simple jumper and skinny jeans. I feel messy, we had no chance to wash or clean up back at the hotel, so all I did was wipe my face, the flannel came off with a thick layer of grime on it. I couldn't wear the same clothes, so Sarah let me borrow some. The jeans are too short and the t-shirt clings tightly, but at least they are clean and non blood stained. On my feet are a simple pair of pumps, 2 sizes too small.

I really need to go shopping soon.

"We should get going" Sam says, glancing at the tablet under the table. He is eager to see Six, and he obviously has strong feelings for her. I just hope she doesn't break his heart.

* * *

Six

**(A few hours ago)**

"That was one hell of a battle!" Nine exclaims, jumping eagerly along. He is so hyped up.

"Shut up" I say, trudging across the sand. I had to be stuck with him of all people, didn't I. Maybe Eight did it on purpose. Whatever, I just want to get out of this desert, out if this country! I hate being surrounded my flat land, danger could come from any angle. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

"But don't you agree? I was so badass!"  
"Nine! Don't you realise what just happened? Five died! Ella has been brainwashed or something! She is fighting for them Nine! For Setrakus Ra! She knows our secrets, do you know what this means?" He looks shocked but I continue anyway "She will tell him everything, she could help him stop us, she could be our downfall! We might die because of her!"

I finish, and stalk off, leaving him behind.

He catches up soon enough though, and grabs my arm. I turn and stare him right in the eye. His face is apologetic, eyes full of remorse. I know that my words have gotten through and cut deep, but I can't find it in me to care. This is the worst thing that has happened since Eights death. What he says next surprises me.

"She was like my little sister you know"

I pause.

"I, I think that you know how much she means to me"

Did he really just say that?

"Do you think that there is any way to get her back?"

What do I say? I know the real answer in my head. The truth will hurt, but I know that Nine needs honesty. To my horror, my voice is choked when I answer.

"No, she's gone. She tried to kill us!" I shout, trying to drown it out with the sheer volume of my voice. It doesn't work.

It feels, although she isn't dead, like we have just lost another Garde.

When we finally reach civilisation, my feet are blistered, my throat sandpaper-dry and my eyes stinging. Just like last time, I think wryly, clenching my fists at the memory. Me and Nine haven't spoken since I yelled at him, it would be hard anyway.

Nine is so complicated, I can never tell whether he is a total dick or a reasonably nice person. Okay, scrap the last one. But sometimes I think that he really cares about everything, the war, his friends, Lorien. But then it's all gone, replaced by the reckless, don't care-ish asshole that most of us know him as. But when his shell does crack, I respect him.

I like the nice Nine, not the annoying one. Why does he have to guard himself so tightly? Not let anyone in? But when I think about, I am the same.

We are very similar people, and however much I detest the thought, I can't help thinking that we are good for each other. That reminds me of the kiss. I would like to say I have hardly thought about it, that would be a lie. I didn't have time to worry about it in the base, but it was always there, in the back of my head. Why did he do it? Does he like me? God, I have so many questions about everything. I have to calm down and focus on the situation at hand. How are we going to find the others?

"Johnny!"

So much for that idea.

* * *

Ella

I could have done it, I nearly did. But I was too much of a coward to kill him. So instead I just cut him on the back. Feeble really. I hope Setrakus understands, they are my race. The only person that knows how I feel is Five, and he is dead. After the battle had finished I went back to Marina's cell and found his body. I remember shrieking in horror at all the blood, even though he was the one who got me to torture Marina. There was a lot of blood then too.

Now I am alone, more alone than ever in this place, my only comfort knowing that Setrakus will give me all the power I need. I will be the best and strongest leader that there ever was.

If I am going to be strong, then I must train, my nightmares stopped me from doing any at the penthouse and I am seriously weak. I will get Setrakus to help me with my legacy control and fighting skills. I must start right away!

I know I wanted to do this, but as the Mog stands in front of me, I'm scared. The way he stands looks more imposing than ever and his smile looks more like a grimace. I guess he has always wanted a one on one fight with a Loric and now is his chance. Not so great for me, but at least I will be pushed hard. If I make a mistake, I will be hurt.

Now I see why Five was so tough.

"Okay, now Maximus will throw daggers at you and you will try to block them with your telekinesis." Maximus? Really? I stifle a smile at his name, my childish nature kicking in like it used to. Oh dear, he noticed. His eyes flash dangerously and he wields the knife menacingly. This is going to be awful.

With a flick of his wrist, the dagger flies towards me, aimed right at my forehead. It is so quick that I hardly have time to bat it away. Maximus laughs, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he sizes me up. After that show of weakness, I bet he thinks this will be easy, fun to scare the little Loric. But he's wrong.

When he throws the next knife, I barely blink and the knife flies off to the right, lodging in the wall. Maximus tries not to look surprised, and throws another knife. I block it again. He throws more, faster and faster, and I begin to enjoy myself. My telekinesis works wonders, stretching out from me like an extra limb, and the knives flick away.

Setrakus grins, pleased at my strength. Then he sees Maximus' frustrated grimace and smiles even wider.

"Maybe we should try a different skill" He says, pointing to a smooth part of the floor. "Hand to hand!"

This is going to be a lot harder, as I am very small and very weak. Hand to hand was never my strong point, I didn't have a strong point back in Chicago. Now, if I train hard enough, maybe I will just be good at everything, it will take a while to work up to it though. I have a while, or I hope so at least.

I don't plan on dying any time soon.

I step onto the cold floor, I guess they don't have mats, that would be pathetic. A new Mog, one that I don't recognise comes in front of me. He is short, the shortest one that I have seen. I guess they got me a small one to begin with, not to scare me too much. That's good I suppose, except that they think I can't handle a full-sized Mog.

He circles me, his centre of gravity low and his eyes fixed on mine. I am so focused on his black pupils that I am totally caught off guard when he lunges at knocks me off my feet and I go crashing to the ground, the rough ground scraping my elbows.

"UP" Shouts Setrakus, not as impressed by my fighting skills as he was by my telekinesis. "Go again, and Ella, pay attention!"

By the time the training session is over, my muscles are cramped and I want to lie down. Setrakus seems pleased by my progress and I even managed to get a few good hits on the puny Mog. Though it was more the other way round. I have bruises blossoming all over my arms, the purple and blue extremely pronounced on my pale skin, there is almost no sunlight here. I leave the training room and go back to my room, needing to change into something less sweaty.

I pick through all my clothes, wondering who designed these 'things'. Most of the clothes are grey or black, traditional and loose. I finally choose a t-shirt and black trousers, knowing that this is my life now.

And like it or not, it's my destiny.

* * *

**Sorry that was a bit short but I couldn't think of anything else and didn't want to add another POV**

**I'm thinking about doing another POV, but not sure who, has anyone got any ideas. Adam? Sam? **

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**That wasn't actually such a slow update, I thought it would take me a lot longer to write. It's kind of short though, I was recovering from Paintballing; Ouch! I have almost got 2000 views and 50 reviews on this story, so keep 'em coming! Thanks:)**

* * *

Eight

After a long and tedious plane journey, we finally touch down at Heathrow, in London. I don't know why we picked England, maybe because it's far away, or maybe just because none of us had been before. The flight contained a lot of, Nine talking, Marina sleeping and John and Sarah kissing. Thankfully, they were in the row behind us.

Six hardly said anything the entire way, her face stony. I will not ask her what happened in the base, I think it's something that she has to keep to herself, and tell us when she's ready. The only person she has opened up to is Marina, they hugged when they first met back up, then talked almost all the way to the airport in New Mexico. Marina is the only one that knows how Six feels, as she experienced first-hand what had happened to Ella.

Though it might sound cowardly, I'm happy I never saw Ella, or spoke to her. From what the others have said, it sounds like she has turned and become horrible, fighting against us like a Mog. She was like our little sister, all of us, and we loved her so much. Even Nine.

She loved us too, and like her and Marina used to say, we were all a team.

But when I saw what she had done to Marina, I didn't care what she used to be like, just what she was then. And Marina, bruised and bloody, will always be there in my head, just like her scars. I can never forgive Ella.

"Hey! Quit daydreaming!" It's Nine, armed with his chest and a wad of cash that he got from selling some of the jewels in Marina's chest. She had loads as her Cepan never changed them, instead kept the chest away from her. Marina didn't open it until just before Six found her.

We are outside a fancy hotel. The Ritz! It says on the front, in large letters. I'm guessing that it's the best, most expensive one in London. Nine convinced us to take the tactic of staying in the centre of a large city. We are used to it at least.

"Are you okay now?" I ask Marina, still worried about her collapse in the base. She smiles and takes my hand. "I'm fine! Stop fretting"  
Am I being too protective? Whatever, it's impossible to stop.

I hug her, needing to know that she is still there, that it's not just a big dream, but she is as real as everything else around me. She hugs me back, slightly surprised but happy anyway.

"Guys, seriously! I thought it was only Johnny and Sarah!"

Why does Nine always have to ruin perfect moments? Maybe we will never know, but it is about time we checked in.

The hotel lobby is plush, with red leather chairs and spotless desks. The receptionist raises her eyebrows at the sight of us, it's obvious that we don't fit in, at all. I am seriously doubting ever coming here, but Nine, brash and bold as ever, walks right up to the desk and starts to talk. I hear snippets of their conversation, and can tell that the woman is not happy at all.

"Do you think she will let us stay?" Marina whispers, not looking like she want to do any more walking today.

"Not sure, we do have a lot of money" I say back.

Marina nods, staring wistfully at the notes in Nine's hand, then opens her mouth to say something else. But Nine has convinced the receptionist and swaggers back to us, holding a key.

"Well, lets go to our suite shall we?" He grins, winking at Six. She scoffs, walking towards the lift, but there is a smile on her lips. I remember Nine kissing her, and her being shocked. I'm guessing by her coldness that nothing else happened when we were separated.

What a shame, we could do with some gossip.

The hotel suite is a bit like Nine's penthouse, except that it is only one floor. There are 6 rooms, a large bathroom and a kitchen/living room. Sarah and John go straight to the first room, putting their stuff down. Of course they are sharing. Malcolm will get a room to himself as he is the oldest. That means more of us will have to share. It's kind of awkward, the situation, but I guess I'll have to room with Nine, and Sam can go with Adam.

Fun!

I go to my rucksack, unzipping it so see what managed to survive. But as everything was packed in a rush, all of our clothes are mixed up. I realise that I only have one pair of jeans, damn. I bet somebody has my others, it may take me a while to find.

I teleport into mine and Nine's room, he jumps.

"Have you got my jeans?" I ask

"Jeez mate! You scared the hell out of me! And no!" So I teleport into Sarah and John's room, hoping that they are just unpacking. Luckily, they are.

"Hey John, have you got my jeans?"

"Ummm" John sorts through his backpack, throwing clothes everywhere. "Nope" he says, as Sarah picks the shirts off the floor, shaking her head at his messiness. This is a lot harder than I was expecting.

Neither Sam, Adam or Six have jeans and there is no way I am asking Malcolm.

Instead of teleporting straight into Marina's room, I poke my head around the door.  
She lies on the bed, sprawled on top of the covers, her brown hair covering her face and falling into her eyes. She still has her shoes on.

I teleport next to her and lay the blanket gently over her, trying not to wake her up. She doesn't stir, I bet she is still exhausted, lost in the dark world of dreams. I walk to her bag and take my jeans out of it. Then I leave the room, I should probably get some sleep too.

* * *

Nine

Six, as usual is seriously pissed off at me. And as usual, it's my fault. It's always my fault.

We have checked into the hotel - it's pretty nice – and loads of people have their own rooms. Not me though! No, I have to share with Eight. Better than Johnny though, hopefully he wont be so lovey dovey! Unfortunately for me, I wouldn't bet on it. Ever since Marina got rescued he has stuck to her like glue, hardly letting her go anywhere by herself. Maybe if I'm lucky, he will spend more time in her room and I will get this one to myself. It may be the biggest, but still.

My stomach rumbles and I realise I am starving. What kind of teenager goes hours without eating? Not me! So I go to the kitchen, hoping there is something in the fridge and I don't have to wait for room service.

Six is there already, getting a cup of water from the sink. It's awkward, and I am thinking about leaving when she calls to me from the tap.

"It's fine Nine, you don't have to go"

"Well that's a relief! I'm hungry!" I say, breaking the extremely thick ice. Then I open the fridge, which is full of fancy foods. I pick through the quince pastes and smelly cheeses, searching for something to stuff my face with. No luck.

"Oh, fuck this, I need junk food!" I say, throwing an apple down. Six doesn't look up from her drink and I'm disappointed. I was expecting at least a bit of a reaction. Nobody is impressed by me anymore, especially not Six. That really pisses me off. So I go back to my room in a sulk and open the mini-bar, pulling out a can of something and a chocolate bar. That's the least unhealthy thing in this place. I slam the little door closed, in a big huff. Eight jumps and sits up, I didn't even notice him there.

"What?" He asks, I glare at him.

"Nothing!"

"Fine then moody pants" He says, raising his eyebrows and lying back down. I want to be alone right now, but I bet it will be hard to shift him, as he seems pretty comfortable.

"Hey, if you don't like it then maybe you should go to Marina's room or something!"

"Shut up dude!" He moans, turning away from me and closing his eyes. If I want to be by myself, then I'll have to go somewhere else.

But there is nowhere else to go, and it's getting dark out, so I just go back to the living room, sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV.  
"Didn't find your junk food then" Says Six, coming to join me on the couch. I wave the chocolate in her face.

"And what is this?"  
"Chocolate" She says.

"And how is that not junk food?" I ask

"Well," She drawls, leaning over and snatching it from me "For one thing, it's tasty" She peels open the wrapper, taking a bite.

"NO!" I cry, lunging forward and trying to wrestle the bar from her hand. "MY CHOCOLATE!" I grab her hand, prising her fingers open. She uses her other arm to punch me in the head, then leaps up and sprints from the room. Oh, so she wants a proper fight does she? That shouldn't be a problem. I run after her, using my superspeed to catch her up quickly. But I can't see her, she must have turned invisible. Then my legs go out from underneath me.

Found her!  
I leap back up and swing my fists wildly, hoping to get a hit in somewhere. And after a few seconds, my hand hits something and I grab it, twisting the limb sideways. Six cries out and falls to the floor, turning visible again. I use her temporary shock to my advantage, and press her arms down, pinning her in place.

"I win!" I whisper gleefully, picking my chocolate up from the floor of the bedroom. It must be Six's as there is nobody in here. We would have heard them by now. I eat the chocolate slowly, mocking Six. She gets back up and comes over, flicking me on the back of my head.

"Ass" She mutters, pissed by the fact that I beat her. But I'm in a _really_ annoying mood today.

"What was that?" I ask, putting my face close to hers.

"Ass. A S S" she whispers, seemingly not fazed. I think about knocking her own legs from underneath her, but my instincts take over and I end up, without even thinking about it, leaning forward and kissing her.

To my surprise, she doesn't resist, but doesn't kiss me back either. She just waits till I finish, then leans back, staring me right in the eye. I can't believe I did that! I have been wanting to for ages.

"Nine" She says, "Do you actually like me, or did you just want a kiss?" It hurts a little, but I suppose it's better than "you dick" Or "never speak to me again". I decide to tell her the truth.

"Yes Six, I do like you. And yes, I do want you to go out with me"

She looks shocked.

* * *

Adam

It's weird being a traitor to your own race. You don't fit in anywhere, don't feel like you belong. And you never, ever, trust anyone fully. Or expect them to trust you.

I know that most of the Garde do not trust me. Nine, Six and Eight are more then wary and John and Marina like to keep their distance. But I don't mind, it makes sense, as my race basically killed theirs. I am lucky to have Sam and Malcolm. They, at least trust me as I helped them escape.

It's nice to have a few friends, even if they are a different species. It's probably weirder for them.

I'm watching training at the moment, sitting on the floor. It's not proper training, fighting, just working out in the gym. Everyone is here, except Malcolm of course, he is way too old to be doing any kind of physical excursion. I was training, but I got tired after ages on the treadmill so decided to drink some water and have a rest. Obviously nobody else is slacking off. Nine is lifting weights, piling on more and more by the second. Marina is using a cross-trainer, slowly though as she is still weak from her capture.

The rest, including Sam and Sarah, are using various other machines that I have never seen and do not know the names of. Our Mog training devices were very different, and I have never liked exercise, as my skinny arms and legs show. So all of this is new to me, and I can't say I'm enjoying it. But everything will be so much harder if I am not fit.

Sarah flops down next to me, grabbing the water and taking a giant gulp. Wow. I can't believe she is drinking from the same bottle as me.

"I am so tired" She gasps, glugging down more water. I am feeling extremely awkward, so don't answer and try not to stare to much at her perfect blonde hair. "Haven't you got Lucozade?" She asks, throwing the empty bottle into the bin.

I have no idea what Lucozade is.

She laughs, realising the reason for my silence, then gets up and goes to the vending machine. A minute later she comes back with a large bottle full of orange liquid.

"What is that?" I ask, shocked and horrified by the colour. She passes the bottle to me, smiling widely.

"The greatest drink in the world!"

I gingerly take a sip, Sarah watching eagerly for a reaction. It's tangy and refreshing, one of the best things I have ever tasted. I grin, squeezing more into my mouth. Sarah giggles.

"I guess you like it then!"  
"Uh, hu" I cough, choking on the fizzy drink. My coughs become louder, and bigger, from deep in my throat. Everyone is giving us strange looks, especially Nine. Sarah laughs more, smacking me on the back. It works and I stop coughing, but seeing everybodies faces cracks me up. Me and Sarah laugh loudly, not bothering to try and stop. John comes over, smiling fondly at Sarah.  
"So you introduced Adam to Lucozade" He grins, taking in the almost empty bottle on the floor where it was dropped. I pick it up, taking another gulp.

"Yep, and it's the best thing ever!" I say. John smiles and for the first time in weeks, I feel truly at ease here, with the Garde. Sarah winks at me, a smug smile on her face.

And like that, we become friends.

* * *

**Lots of food related stuff in this chapter, don't know why...**

**I thought that Sarah and Adam would become friends, because she is so nice and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new POV! I think I am going to try Sarah's in the next chapter but it wont become a regular thing as I find it hard... And I know some people really dislike her. **

**Enough of the rambling! Please R&R :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I did Adam's POV, which I hope you enjoyed, and now I am doing Sarah's. I was kind of bored and depressed by life when writing this so I hope you guys don't mind...**

**It's nearly Christmas! Well, 7 days, but still! I am so excited, maybe I should do a Christmas themed chapter. Whatever. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sarah

I like Adam. He is nice and funny under his half shy, half harsh exterior. And he laughs a lot, which I really need at this time. Being an alien's girlfriend is difficult; though I wouldn't change it for the world. I love John with all my heart and can't imagine life without him. I know he feels the same about me too.

But sometimes he is so sincere, so protective, that I need a break once in a while, to have some fun. I can have fun with Sam, who is human like me. Or Six, who has gotten over John and seems to have an eye for Nine now. But I can have the most fun with Adam, who knows quite a lot about the Garde's lives before they met up. He is a great storyteller when he gets over his awkwardness and quite often I (and sometimes Marina) like to listen to him talk about his time in the Mog base, which was his home.

The only life I have ever known is the normal human one, when all you worry about is being popular, looking pretty and getting good grades at school.

Then I met John Smith, and I fell in love. Real love, not the horrible crush that all the cheerleaders get on jocks or anything. He was the one for me.

Now, when I am with him and his family – they aren't actually related but are so close that they might as well be – I am happier than I ever was back in Paradise. Now, when I am part of the war between two races, high school seems ridiculous. Now, when I have witnessed death and loss of friends, I can't remember the girl I used to be.

But with Adam it's different.

He thought he knew who he was, where he belonged. But when they put One's memories inside of him, he started to doubt himself and the people around him. And he did try and help the Garde, he truly did. He even was there at the time of two's death, he almost saved her. But life was not kind to Adamus and he experienced another murder of a Garde. And thought, for years after, that it was all his fault.

But he is a good person, and one of the most remarkable that I have met, even considering that have met teenagers with super powers. And he is different, but somehow, in his own, tentative way, he manages to fit in.

Like me, or Sam I suppose. We were never supposed to be here, never supposed to fall in love with aliens. The universe has different ideas though.

So here we are.

And I couldn't be happier.

At the moment, I am in a cinema, of all places. We decided to slack off for a while, have a rest from fighting and training. Go on a few dates. What this is, is what you would call a triple date. Me and John, Marina and Eight, and Six and Nine.

I have no idea how that one happened, but this morning they were being nicer to each other than normal and Six was smiling a lot. Then when John, being the cheesy guy he is, proposed the idea of dates, Six and Nine were as up for it as the rest of us. Nine has been getting a decent amount of teasing about it, but since he does it all the time anyway, it's just a small repayment.

The movie is okay, some soppy comedy romance. Nine – of course – wanted to watch a horror or thriller but all the girls refused and John looked secretly releived. Guess he can only handle gore in real life, not in films.

It's funny, with a few well known actors, but this date isn't really about that. It's more about spending some time with each other, away from all the chaos. And it's been nice so far, it was lovely to dress up a bit and put some nice clothes on. I haven't seen makeup for weeks, so my lipstick is a bit iffy. But I don't really mind.

Afterwards, we are going to go to some restaurant for food. The name slipped my mind but it's supposed to be very good, four star or something. Nine still has loads of cash with him, and that credit card that we managed to salvage from the penthouse. There must be millions on it, with all the things that he has been buying. This night is no exception. No expense spared!

Now I just need to concentrate on the movie, the plot is getting complicated.

* * *

Six

I said yes to Nine. I really wanted to, so I did.

And I was really nervous beforehand, weirdly for me. I am usually fine; well I say that, but I've never actually been on a date. I have just never had time. Or met anyone that I liked.

But now I pick nervously at the dress that Marina and Sarah forced me into and rummage through my popcorn, not paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. I am way more concentrated on Nine and the way he is looking at me at the same time.

"Crappy film don't you think?" Nine grins. I don't know why I was so anxious, he is still the same annoying jerk. But this time I don't mind.

"Yep" I agree, nodding my head towards the exit. "You wanna get out of here?"

He smiles a wicked grin. Then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door, pushing past people on the way. John and Sarah are too engrossed in the film to notice, but Marina sees us escaping and smiles, nudging Eight.

He turns and wolf whistles quietly. Marina giggles and pulls him back to the film; thankfully. I will get no end of ribbing later. But that's later, I should just enjoy now.

We are in the restaurant now. After they found us laughing outside the cinema. We had been standing on top of a wall, throwing sticks at people below who couldn't see us. Childish, but very funny. Me and Nine were in hysterics at their confused faces.

Then they found us hiding, like naughty kids and dragged us off to the restaurant. My red dress is now brown at the bottom and my converse are soaked, but it was worth it.

The waiter comes to our table, frowning at my and Nine's messiness.

"What would you like?" He asks, pulling out a notepad.

We order, laughing after at the man and the food names. And after about ten minutes, the dishes come. They are very pretty, for food anyway. With vegetables arranged carefully around meat and fish. I have to say, it's making my stomach rumble.

We tuck in hungrily, pleased to have a nice, well prepared meal for once. Not that I dislike Marina's cooking or anything, I'm sure if any of us tried to cook, then it would be a disaster. Well, maybe not Sarah, I remember her story of Food Tech at her old school. That was how her and John met properly.

It's great, the food is amazing and we are having a nice conversation. This is surprisingly enjoyable.

Until John's phone goes.

The sound cuts through the quiet atmosphere, causing everyone to turn and give us disapproving looks. John turns red and pulls out his phone, then a concerned look crossed his face and he walks quickly to the bathroom. It must be Sam or Adam. I hope nothing has happened.

A few minutes later, John comes rushing back to the table, grabbing his coat.

"It's okay, no Mogs or anything, but Malcolm has had some kind of heart attack and is going to hospital. I'm going to meet them there and heal him. He should be okay." His voice is very controlled but I cam tell he is worried. Marina jumps up.

"Do you want me to come?" She asks, but it's not really a question as she is already throwing her bag on her shoulder. John nods and they both hurry out of the restaurant, leaving me, Nine and Eight to pay the bill.

* * *

"It's okay" I say quietly to Sam, patting him on the back softly and, I hope, comfortingly. For the first time ever, he is in tears and he wouldn't let anybody else into his room, but I new he needed somebody to comfort him.

Malcolm died on the way to the hospital. They had been training, and something happened. Sam said that his dad just kind of fell, and started breathing quickly. Then they called an ambulance and John straight after, knowing that a healing legacy was more effective than a doctor. But Malcolm had had another attack in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and John and Marina were too late.

It would have been pointless to try and teleport them there, as Eight has never been to the hospital, and it was too far away. But everyone still feels like they could, should have done something.

But life is like that.

It comes, and ends, at any moment. Taking happy moments and crushing them with it's dark foot. I know well enough the effects of death. Sam must feel like he has nothing left, like he wants to die.

Everyone copes with death differently, some move on quickly, and some grieve for years, never fully moving on. But nobody does really; I mean, I still think about Katarina all the time.

But I hope Sam can move on, otherwise we are in trouble.

* * *

John

I feel like it's my fault, if only I had got there faster. I know Marina feels the same, as she has been crying for quite a while. Either because of Malcolm's death, or because she couldn't save him, or just because any death is terrible.

Probably all of them.

Sam is in his room, with Six. She is the only one that was brave enough to try and talk to him. The rest of us just sit, in the front room, silent and miserable. Nobody tries to start a conversation, it would be pointless. Even Nine looks sombre, and reaches for a beer out of the minibar. Trying to drown his sorrows I guess. It has never worked for me. Maybe I should try it.

"Pass the bottle" I say to Nine, he looks up from the floor and his eyes brighten. I am certain that he is going to crack a joke, maybe about me or the alcohol.

But at the second, he just sighs and passes it to me. I am relieved and worried at the same time. Then I take a sip and try not to choke. The liquid burns my throat, but feels so good, like it's reminding me that I am real. Pain seems to help that.

I take a bigger gulp and then hold the bottle out to Eight. He stares at me like I'm crazy and pulls Marina out of the room, she is still upset and teary eyed.

"I'm going to bed" Six says, getting up and shaking her head at me and Nine. "Don't have too much fun!" She mutters sarcastically. Now it's just me, Sarah, Nine and Adam. Nine gets up too, but he doesn't bother to say goodbye. Adam has nowhere to go, as Sam is in his room. He will have Malcolm's room. But I think sleeping in it tonight would be too much, too soon.

The reminder would be too painful.

Like Eight with Marina, I take Sarah's hand and take her to our bedroom. Leaving Adam with some peace, as I think that is what he needs. He was the one who saved Malcolm, the one who knew him most out of us, apart from Sam.

If this is hard for us, it must be harder for him. What he needs now is alone time.

That I can give him.

Nobody sleeps tonight, and the only sound to be heard is the ping of the lift door and the faint screeching of animals outside.

* * *

When I wake, nothing has changed. Sam is still in his room, as is everyone else.  
As I enter the lounge, Adam is asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball. Judging by the lines of tiredness on his face, he only got a few hours sleep in the early morning. I don't want to wake him.

So I leave the suite and decide to go for a walk, by myself. The only thing I leave is a note, explaining where I have gone.

I have never noticed before how quiet some parts of London are. On the weekends anyway.

I walk through a park, then down a row of large buildings, then end up back on a main road. I feel like a tourist, studying all the buildings and spotting landmarks. It would be fun if Sarah was with me, or if I didn't have the horror of a death hanging over me. It puts a real damper on things.

For the first time in ages, I think about everything going on, and everything that has already gone on.

I think about Henry and his death, I think about meeting Six, and almost falling back into love. I think about meeting Nine, wasn't that a great day in my history! I remember going into his penthouse for the first time, and his smug expression. It's all ruined now.

I think about meeting up with the rest of the Garde, Marina and Eight and Ella. Dulce and the awful memories that go with it, then Five. The one we thought we could trust. How wrong we were.

Mine and Ella's dreams come next, and our deep sleep. Then the horribly failed mission that turned into a nightmare. All they were trying to do was retrieve Five's chest, or so they thought. I never even got to say goodbye to Eight. Then I woke up to his scar, and a battle.

Then Ella got captured, and I met Adam, who turned out to be a brilliant ally and friend. After that is all a blur, so much has happened so quickly. I can hardly keep up with my own life. The only thing that keeps me grounded and happy and safe is Sarah. And Sam, but now I am scared that he might be drifting away.

I don't want to lose any more friends.

It's then that I feel something behind me. It's a shiver down my spine, a tingle on the back of my neck. Nothing more, but I know that someone, something is there.

I spin on my heel, holding my hands out defensively. I am ready to use my lumen if need be, to kill a mog or something. But all I see is a dog. A quiet, small dog with thoughtful eyes.

A beagle.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me for killing Malcolm? Did you like Sarah's POV? And what about the beagle...**

**Hope you liked it! Please review, or follow and favourite :)**

**(I now have 50 reviews and over 2000 views, YAY! Thanxxx everyone!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews I have been getting for this story, they are so great!**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but it's close to christmas so I have been doing other stuff, also I am going away from the 27th to the 1st so I will try to update before I go away. But no promises!**

**Also, thanks to EpicLoric24 who helped me with the idea at the end of the chapter. I know that a few of you were surprised by the fact that Malcolm died so simply, so I tried to make it more complex, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Eight

Life isn't very jolly at the moment, and all we seem to do at the moment is mourn, be upset, or in Nines case, drink.

Marina has been crying quite a lot and I am doing my best to comfort her. I hate seeing her unhappy and it's horrible to watch somebody you love blame themselves for something that was totally out of their control. And it was, nobody even considered Malcolm's age.

A heart attack is about the weirdest thing to happen, but it did, and they couldn't of stopped it coming.

Also the nightmares have come back, not only from the time of my death, but now Marina keeps dreaming about her time in the base. I wasn't there, and have no idea what went on, specifically anyway. Therefore it's almost impossible to make her feel totally better, all I can do is hug her and comfort her the best I can.

She does seem calmer when I am there, and I hope that my presence is enough.

John has gone out for a while, for a walk. He must have gone to try and rid himself of the terrible thoughts in his head. I had the same idea, but I know that he was a lot closer to Malcolm, and Sam was his best friend.

To be honest, I don't really know the humans, or Adam. I spend most of my time with Marina, then Nine and John. The only time I have had a proper talk with Sam and Sarah is that time round the dinner table, or sometimes in training. I like them, I hope they like me.

As usual, I am in the living room, it's where I hang out most of the time. Nine prefers the bedroom, and I usually want to get as far away from him as possible, especially since he started on the beer. Me and Marina watch the telly, or cook (she loves cooking!) or just talk in here.

At the moment, the TV is on and some American comedy is on, it's amusing, with strange characters, plus it's the only thing decent on. Otherwise I would be watching Hacker Time! Whatever the hell that is.

"Morning" Marina says from the doorway. I smile.

"Hi, are you okay?" I say, worried as I was woke by her screams last night. She nods, then goes to get herself some cereal from the cupboard. I guess she doesn't feel like cooking today. I go to join her, when the door bursts open and a dishevelled John jumps in.

I spring from my chair, expecting a Mog to be following him.

"Look! It's BK!" He cries, waving towards the beagle behind him.

I thought BK was dead! It appears not. Marina gives a happy yelp and runs over, kneeling beside BK and scratching behind his ears. His tail thumps and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. Then Nine, Six, Sam and Adam run through the doorway, eyes flitting round in search of a target. Nine is even carrying a dagger, I wonder if he keeps it under his pillow?

"Stop! It's only me. And BK!" John cries, a large grin on his face. Six, Sam and Adam drop their guard but Nine is still pointing the dagger towards BK.

"It's not him! I can't hear him!" He says, "Get him out!" Johns face falls slightly and he shakes his head, frowning.

"It's him, but he can't talk, I'm not sure what happened" Nine doesn't look convinced.

"How can you tell?" He asks, but the smug smile is wiped off his face when BK, or whatever the dog is, starts to grow.

I have seen BK transform before, but to watch it close up is fascinating, this must be what I look like when I shape-shift. He carries on growing until he is as tall as the ceiling. The creature is one I have not seen before, probably just a made up beast. But still very impressive.

Nine whistles, impressed by BK's size. That obviously convinced him. "Nice one BK!" He says, patting the beasts back. BK changes back into a beagle.

"So your a mute now" Says Nine "I wonder how that happened? Can you turn into a human and tell us? That would be awesome!"

I don't know so much about awesome, but it would definitely be weird. BK as a human, I wonder what he would look like? I don't particularly want to find out.

I am lying awake in my room, I can't sleep. With all the excitement of finding BK, it's made everything slightly better, and everyone is feeling more alive. Even Sam stayed out of his room for a while. A very big improvement.

Thunder crashes loudly outside my window, and Nine turns restlessly in his sleep. He is a bad sleeper, and he groans and turns all night. I wonder if he has nightmares too, but I'm pretty sure the alcohol has something to do with it. He has been downing about five bottles a day.

I settle back down into bed, hoping to finally get some sleep. But as I lie down, I hear a shriek from downstairs. It's not loud, but I know that it's Marina.

I am immediately in her room.

She is sitting up in bed, covers tangled around her and her hands gripping the side of the bed tightly. Her eyes are wide and her breathing is fast, a few tears glisten in her eyes. I don't even want to imagine what was going on in her head.

I teleport beside her and sit down on the bed, hugging her close to me. She continues to gasp, but has stopped shaking and she shuts her eyes, hugging me back.

"What happened?" I say gently, wanting her to share everything with me, anything so I can make her feel better. She shakes her head.

"Just a nightmare" She whispers, slightly embarrassed. Then she turns and lies back down, curling up into a ball. I hate seeing her like this and lie down next to her, hugging her tighter. Why can't she see that I don't care what happens as long as she is okay? I just wish that she would open up to me.

"Go to sleep" I whisper against her hair, and she shivers.

"Okay"

* * *

Ella

I feel so lost, so alone, and so sad.

Sometimes I think that I have made the wrong decision, but then all of the anger whenever I see one of them comes rushing back and I'm overtaken by a burning desire to kill. The red mist descends, and though I haven't yet, I'm sure that I will end up badly hurting a Garde, maybe even fatally.

I'm not counting Marina, as I was mainly a spectator. Five did all the hard work on that one. Sick, I know, but I just couldn't help myself. And that's why it can never be the same.

Because I have become a monster, and one that I like and accept.

As is the same every Tuesday, I sit around the circular table, eating. The food is mainly starchy, rice and grains, with a foul sauce that I literally have to force down my throat. We eat in silence, we being me, Setrakus Ra and other, high ranked soldiers. I notice that there are no vat-borns here; what a surprise.

These meals are apparently a tradition, one that has been going on for years, wherever the Mogs are based. Now that I am an important part of Magadorian civilisation, I take part. Though I would much rather be eating in my room.

Then I wouldn't have to pretend to like the food, I could just throw it into the bin, or out of the window. It is times like this that I long for Marina's home cooking, but I know that I will never taste it again.

"I will have to talk to the agents about that" The voice jolts me back to the conversation, and I am immediately curious. Agents? What agents?

"Have you teamed up with the government?" I ask, genuinely surprised. Setrakus turns to face me, a smile on his face.

"Yes Ella, it seems they want to destroy the Garde and their human friends almost as much as we do. When I say the Garde I don't mean you, obviously."

I nod my head, slightly confused at this turn of events. One, I never thought the Government would help the Mogs again. Not after last time. And two, why does Setrakus says he is not counting me as a Garde? What does that mean? Am I now an honorary Mog?

Whatever, as long this will bring us closer to the end of the war, I don't really care. I am sick of fighting and training and hating, it makes me feel terrible in so many different ways. All I want is for the Mogs to win, and the Loric to be destroyed, and me to...

I haven't actually thought about that one yet, but now that it has come to me, I cant let the thought go.

What will happen to me when the war is over? Will I become a Leader? Will I return to Magadore? Will I still be Setrakus' heir?

Or will I be discarded like a piece of trash, that used to be useful, but that is no longer needed.

I do not know.

"Aim, hold your hand steady, and release the trigger."

Maximus' harsh voice penetrates my barrier of calm. I am learning how to shoot, properly. With a blaster. The cold wind nips my nose and ears, my breath makes small clouds in front of me and my hands, which grip the weapon, feel like they are about to either freeze or fall off.

As Maximus advised, I release the trigger and a small hole burns through the target, just off from the centre. That was my best shot of the whole day! And yes, I have been here, outside, for about 6 hours. The Mogs don't do halfways, in one day I can learn a new skill, and become quite good at it.

I turn to Maximus, smiling. Surely he will le me have a break after that!

But he just nods, looking at the target. Then he turns expectantly to me. Damn. Of course he expects me to carry on.

I sigh and raise the blaster again, pointing it at the target. I am tired and cant be bothered, so when I shoot, I expect it to miss. But to my surprise, it hits the bullseye.

I whoop happily, dropping my blaster onto the hard gravel. Maximus cracks a rare smile.

Well, I've certainly earned my rest now. So I walk off back into the base, and hear a voice behind me. It's probably Maximus telling me to come back, but I don't care. I'm tired.

The thing I hear before I enter the door is not the one I am expecting.

"Good shot"

* * *

Marina

When I wake I realise that Eight is still here. My nightmares were bad again last night then. They are mostly about Ella. Not Five, though I am still terrified of him, but Ella. I still cant quite believe what she did to me, and the memories comes back to haunt me in my sleep. The only time I can sleep is when Eight is here, which is quite often now.

I gently slip out of bed and pad along the corridor, hoping nobody else is up. Alone time is something everyone is seeking at the moment.

Luckily, it's empty and I go and get myself a coffee. Sitting down on the sofa. There is nothing on the TV so instead I pick up a book that is resting on the side table.

The Fault In Our Stars. It says on the front, in white and black letters. When I read the blurb, it sounds kind of depressing, so at least it will match my mood.

Half an hour later, I am entranced in the world of Hazel and Augustus, and soon I am crying. Their story is sad, one about disease and love, how typical but heart-wrenchingly sad.

When Sam comes in, he sees my tears and goes to leave again.

"Don't worry, it's just a book!" I say, slightly embarrassed by the fact that I am crying over it. Sam tries to smile back, but fails miserably, and his face scrunches up into a frown. One that I have seen far to often recently, and will see for a long time yet.

"How are you? Coping?" I ask, knowing the answer already. But sometimes it's better just to have somebody to ask, and somebody to confirm what you are feeling, and agree.

"No" He says honestly, shrugging. I knew that, but inside, I'm not sure if he did himself. I don't know if I am the first person he has spoke to, apart from Six; but I know that now, even if it's only a little, he feels better.

* * *

Agent Palmer

You would think that aliens would be clever, that they would realise the most obvious things. It seems not.

That human, Malcolm, was on the wanted list of the Magadorians ever since him and his son escaped form the base. So we thought we would do them a favour, and get rid of him, in exchange for their help in capturing the Loric. They seemed pleased with the deal, and killing one old man is hardly a challenge.

It was easy, really. All I had to do was locate where they were staying, then patiently wait outside till Malcolm came out, intending to buy supplies. I didn't kill him straight away, no, that would be way too obvious. Instead I just shot him with a needle, he hardly felt a thing.

The serum, which Setrkaus Ra had developed, didn't take effect for nearly 20 minutes, by which time he had gone back inside.

This made it loom like it was some kind of stroke, or a heart attack. Nobody would suspect a thing. And they didn't, haven't.

I bet no one noticed the small needle stuck in the back of his neck.

* * *

**So, more interesting? Do you think it's a good idea? Anyway, sorry for the short POVs, I don't usually do four but I hadn't done Marina for a while and didn't want to neglect her :)**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all, I hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas (I did) and is enjoying the holidays.**

**Now, thanks for the reviews, they are so great and I did update before I go away, so I hope that makes you happy :)**

**I don't think that this chapter is so great because It was Christmas, and I was busy, and I also wrote a one shot which is a letter from Eight to Marina that she finds after his death. It's called the Eight challenge (set by Posk123) and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out.**

**Now, on with the story! **

* * *

Nine

To be honest I am pretty surprised that Six said yes to me. I mean, I wasn't sure if she actually liked me or not, but I guess now it's kind of obvious. Either that or she is messing me about.

And I know somebody that would be happy about that, Sam. He obviously loves Six, or at least thinks he does, and I know that he is mad at me (and her) for getting together. With that and having his Dad die, he is having a pretty rough time.

It's Christmas, and all the sappy human faces are making me feel slightly sick. Why is everyone so happy at the time of year when it is the most cold and miserable? They just don't make sense. On top of that, you can hardly move for decorations and little fairy lights and stupid trees. Anybody would think that the whole world is having a birthday.

The weather is also making it harder to train, to go for jogs and stuff because the ground is always slippery and the parks are ankle deep in snow. Not that that stops me of course, it's just annoying.

At least I can usually get Six or Johnny to come with me, as they like training as well. But Eight and Marina never want to go outside, because of the cold. Wimps.

I am out jogging at the moment, a way to calm me down, apart from beer. I am trying to cut down on that, but it's so hard. I have a few cases hidden under my bed that Eight has never seen, probably because he spends most of his time is Marina's room nowadays. Not that I am complaining of course, not only does he keep the screaming to a minimum, it's like having my own room.

As I pass the lake, I see a policewoman and turn and jog off the other way. We really don't want any run-ins at the moment as we are most likely already on their wanted list for all the crimes we have committed. The human laws are stupid, we are fighting a war here and all they care about is if you have gone too fast in a car, or taken one bottle of water from a shop without paying.

Ridiculous really.

I get to a main road and am just turning around to get back to the hotel when I notice a pub. It's small, with minimal Christmas decorations, thank god.

I could really do with a drink right about now.

* * *

"And then, do you know what he said?" The blonde girl says, waving her drink wildly and spilling wine all over the floor.

I have been here for a few hours now, and even when my brain is fuzzy and my words are slurred, I can definitely tell I'm hammered. I am on my 20th or so beer, it tastes better than ever and chatting up an equally drunk girl, who doesn't seem to realise that it's 11o'clock in the evening, really makes my day.

I wonder how badly my ass would get kicked if Six saw me here. Of all of them, her and Marina are the ones most concerned about my 'little' drinking problem. But at the moment all I want is to get lost in the numbing world of alcohol, and so far, I'm doing great!

The walk home is long, and it seems longer than ever when you can't see or feel anything. Some small part of my brain tells me that the others will be mad at me, and that I am going to have a _fucking_ bad hangover in the morning.

Some other part of my brain is thinking about Six, and how much I want to kiss her, and how beautiful she is, how I would do anything in the world for her.

Wow, I really am drunk.

The smallest part of my brain that is still awake, tells me that our hotel is only a few streets away from here. But that part is almost non-existent.

Bed, that's what I need right now. A warm, cozy bed that I can curl up in and say goodbye for a few hours.

I bump into someone and almost fall over into the road, but catch myself before I can go sprawling. I am torn between saying sorry or swearing at the person, and spin around to do one of them, though I am not sure which.

The woman who I almost knocked over is tall, with black hair and thin eyes. She is dressed all in black, and the clothes look expensive, I should know. She opens her mouth too, most likely to apologise, but her look of surprise is replaced by a strange smile when she sees my face. I don't know why.

"Nine!" She exclaims, entwining her fingers together. She looks like something out of a spy movie, and what the hell do I say to that? How does she know who I am?

"Hw dya knw ma num?" I drawl, hitting myself mentally for drinking so much.

"Oh, I know _so_ much about you" She says, then I feel something hit my neck and the world goes even fuzzier.

A tranquillizer.

The last thing I think before I black out is, 'she really _is_ out of a spy movie'

* * *

John

BK nuzzles his beagle head into Sarah's stomach and she giggles. I stare in wonder at her, how can anyone be that beautiful? And she doesn't even seem to realise.

I have been spending every spare minute with BK ever since he returned and I have kind of figured out why he is a mute, though communicating is hard.

Through me guessing and him making yips for yes and shaking his head for no, I have pieced together a rough story of what happened to him after the battle at the penthouse.

He held the Mogs off on the roof for a while, until only a few were left, but he was fatally wounded. He tried to fight them, but had to revert back to his beagle form and they took him, to a base in fact. When he was there, they experimented on him, because he was a Chimeara. They successfully turned him into a mute.

After that, he was rescued by his own kind.

Adam had rescued Dust, another Chimeara. And when he had come to help us, Dust was fighting too. Adam had told us about this and we presumed that, like what we presumed for BK, that he had been killed.

But Dust survived, and then helped BK escape.

Unfortunately, as he isn't here now, he was killed on the way out of the base.

I have told this to Adam, who tore up a bit at the end. I can tell Dust meant a lot to him, but he seemed pleased and proud that Dust had saved BK before he died. Apart from the ending, it's a lovely story, but I can't help thinking, that all we seem to be doing now is losing people that we love.

Six comes into the room, eating an apple and smiling at BK.

"Have you seen Nine? He said he would only be a few hours"

Oh yeah, I forgot that Nine went for a jog. But I haven't seen him, so I shake my head. She shrugs, taking another bite and turning on the television. Despite being his girlfriend, she doesn't seem particularly worried by his absence. If it were Sarah, I would be running round looking for her.

And although he has probably just got carried away, it _is_ dark out.

"What's Nine done this time?" Eight says as he enters the room with Marina, Sarah laughs again, rendering me speechless.

"Nothing, he's missing" Six says distractedly, more interested in the TV show that's on.

"Oh, that's fine then" Eight says, grinning as Marina smacks him on the head. Just like her to be concerned.

"How long has he been gone?" She asks, perching herself on the windowsill as there is nowhere else to sit. She opens the window, letting in cold air into the stuffy room.

"Five hours" Six says.

I turn to face Six, five hours! Really? Then I hear a crash behind me and a startled yelp. Marina has fallen off the ledge and onto the floor. For a minute I think she has just fainted, but then Eight picks her up and I can see a bullet hole in her side. Blood spills out, and Eight's hands are soon covered.

I rush forward to her, knowing that healing her is more important that wondering why the hell she got shot.

Just then, the door bursts open and black-clad people come rushing in. I act on instinct and light my lumen, and am about to start shooting fireballs when one of the agents (they are _definitely _not Mogs) presses a gun to Sarah's head.

"Don't move and we wont shoot her" A voice says, cocking the gun. Sarah closes her eyes, biting her lip. The terror is pure and easy to see on her face.

Sam and Adam come running into the room, take in the scene and are immediately cuffed.

"Come with us" The agent says, then motions towards Marina "If you don't, then she will die"

I am torn, I am almost certain that I could fight, but then Sarah would be killed. And if I don't decide soon, then Marina will surely bleed out.

"Please John" Eight says, cradling Marina in his arms. Her face is pale and she needs either me or serious medicine.

I nod my head to the others "Okay, but you have to promise to keep her alive" I say, pointing to Marina "Please let me heal her"

The agent laughs and I can tell Eight is close to knocking her out.

"No" She says "But I can keep her alive, for a while at least"

"Okay, come on then!" Six says, walking slowly towards the door. Another guy in black grabs her wrists and cuffs them. I don't miss the poisonous glare she shoots him.

More agents put handcuffs on the rest of us and one has to literally wrestle Marina from Eight. He throws her over his shoulder and Eight yells at him to be more gentle. The man just grins and walks out of the room.

The rest of us follow, silent and subdued. At least Nine will be able to help us.

Seeing him out-cold on the floor doesn't exactly support my theory.

* * *

Sarah

Apart from when I first discovered that John was an alien, I don't think that I have ever been more terrified in my life.

Eight doesn't say anything, his face is almost as pale as Marina's was and he leans heavily into the side of the van.

Marina is in the front, but a sheet of metal separates us from her so we can't see if she is okay. I hope that they have done something to keep her alive, and I know that she is not dead yet as nobody has a new scar.

John talks quietly to me, mostly soothing me and telling me that we will be fine, that we will get out of this okay.

Six stares disgustedly at Nine, who lies on the floor of the van. He smells strongly of alcohol.

Now we know why he didn't come back on time.

Agent Palmer (she told us her name after she threw us into the van) sits next to Six, smiling sadistically. Six leans as far away from her as she can, wrinkling her nose in disgust at both Palmer and Nine.

She has good reason to be mad at Nine, if he hadn't of got drunk, we might not be in this mess. Damn him and his drinking problem! If we ever get out of this, the look on Six's face tells me that she will give him a very large piece of her mind.

I don't want to be there when she does.

* * *

"We're here" Palmer announces, cracking her knuckles, then she undoes our cuffs and pushes us out of the back of the van.

Not only has she given the Garde a serum that renders their legacies useless, she knows that we wont try to escape as we know that she will kill Marina without a seconds hesitation.

"Where are we?" Adam asks, shaking his hands out and flexing his wrists.

"Where is Marina?" Says Eight, looking round desperately.

"Already on the plane" Palmer smiles, playing with her nails.

Plane, what plane? Where are we going? I am seriously worried now. John asks the same thing.

Palmer smiles an evil smile.

"New Mexico, I have a feeling you have some, 'old' friends there"

Oh god, no please not the Mogs, I don't want to be tortured again, please no.

John, Six and Eight look faintly sick and Adam pales dramatically.

Nine then picks that moment to wake up.

"whts goin n?" He mumbles, staring blindly around him.

Six looks down at him, then kicks him in the side, making him groan in pain.

"Dick" She mutters, then walks towards the plane, an agents gun digging hard into her back.

* * *

**This had quite a lot of stuff in it and I finally explained what happened to Dust, as some of you have been asking.  
To be honest, sometimes I forget and then just have to incorporate characters in as I go along, like BK 'cringe'**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**(I definitely wont be updating till the 2nd, probably 3rd)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, and it's slightly shorter. When I got home there were loads of reviews and favourites and follows, so thank you :)**

**Firstly, I am starting to feel a bit sorry for Marina (even though I am the one making all the bad things happen to her)  
The first time - when she got captured - it was ****_kind of _****because she was weak but not really. And when she got shot it was  
pure unluckiness. Next time I'll make it someone else who gets hurt.**

**Secondly, I have started writing some random one shots that I am thinking of making a story out of, do you think it's a good idea? If I do, it might mean that I don't update so regularly on this story. I don't really mind, I could just wait until this story is finished (I actually have no idea when that will be but anyway)  
So please tell me!**

**Enough with the rambling...**

* * *

Marina

I can't see, or hear anything. The only thing I am aware of is that I am lying down, and extremely uncomfortable.

I remember sitting down and asking where Nine had gone, but nothing after that. It was all blurry black lines and fireworks exploding in my head from the searing pain in my right side. I felt some kind of arms carrying me and hoped that it was Eight, but they were far too rough.

Plus I could just about register his voice shouting in the background, then I went unconscious.

All of a sudden, my limbs feel drowsy again, and my head is full of fluff.

And once again, I slip into sleep.

* * *

Six

I hate Nine so much right now.

Not only did he go out for longer than he said he would, he went out drinking. I don't even want to know what the hell went on, but from the guilty look on his face, I have some kind of idea.

And this agent Palmer is really pissing me off, she reminds me of that Purdy guy, but more creepy. She always sits _really_ close to you and sticks her face into yours, and talks like she is in charge of everything and owns the world, which at the moment, she thinks she does.

But if the government are helping the Mogs, you can bet that a lot of the agents will end up dead anyway, and that thought brings a small smile to my face. Palmer notices.

"What you smiling at?" She says, sipping her sparkling water, so posh.

"Nothing, just. Have you ever thought about what happened last time with the Mogs?" I say, and grin wider as she narrows her eyes.

"Yes, and they assure us that the same thing will not happen again" She looks as if she is assuring herself as much as she is assuring me.

I decide to try and play mind games with her and laugh wryly, clicking my tongue against my teeth. She shifts uncomfortably, then gets up and goes to the bathroom. Mission accomplished.

"Nice work sweetheart!" Nine chuckles, still tipsy from the amount of beer he drunk, and no one will give him anything for his hangover. Serves him right.

"Shut up" I say, giving him a warning look which he ignores.

"Sweetheart," he starts, but I stop him right there.

"Nine!" I warn "No more sweetheart, no way am I still with you after that, not until you explain yourself anyway!"

He looks surprised and furrows his eyebrows, opening his mouth to retaliate.

"Both of you shut up, please! For gods sake your relationship is _not _the most important thing going on right now!" Eight shouts, looking tired and exasperated. I feel bad at once.

Of course I care about Marina's health. But I was acting like an idiot. To my horror, Nine is about to have a go at him, but Eight turns his stony glare on him and Nine falls silent at once.

I wish I could do that.

I sit in the cell, with the others. The idiots _actually_ put us in the same cell. I was hoping, but not expecting it, so it's a wonder we are all together.

Maybe they are hoping that if they leave us for long enough, we will start to fight between ourselves. They are so stupid.

Or are they?

What if we _do_ start getting on each others nerves, have arguments, even fights.

The thought makes me terrified, and I vow to do anything to prevent it. If I can.

* * *

Nine is sleeping, as is Sarah. Marina is curled up in Eights arms, not sleeping but unconscious. She is no longer bleeding and the wound is covered up. I am incredibly relieved and also quite surprised. The Mogs and Government aren't known for keeping promises, but I guess they have a reason for keeping her alive, all of us alive. That doesn't exactly reassure me.

I am nervous to see Ella.

Not nervous for the fact that she might hurt us, but nervous because last time I could see that she wanted to kill me. _Really _wanted to kill me.

I'm just scared for her, for what they have done to her.

Something is going on in her head, and it must be pretty bad. I wonder if she still has nightmares? Or have they gone away, and now she is just angry all of the time. Will we ever see the sweet little girl again?

I know that everyone is asking themselves the same question.

* * *

Marina (again)

I finally wake up, only to find myself in darkness almost as black as the one I came from. I can tell, when my eyes adjust, that I'm in a cell. I panic, no no no no please not here again. My breathing quickens and the pain in my right side becomes apparent again. My head spins wildly and I start to shake, I think I'm having some kind of a meltdown.

Before I can collapse again though, I feel warm arms pull me tight.

"Shhhhh" Eight whispers, hugging me close to him. For a minute I forget the pain and the fear, just happy to know that I'm not alone. I force myself to clear my head, and push everything away for a while until I get my bearings.

So I sit up, and hug Eight back for a minute, then he lets me go and I take deep breaths, gathering myself as best as I can.

"Where are we?" I ask nervously, dreading the answer. But it's not Eight who answers.

"From the looks of it, your old cell" Nine's slurred voice cuts through the darkness, who else is in here? And how does he know it's the exact same cell?

In answer, the others shuffle out of the shadows and Six is holding something in her hand. I squint at it, finally realising that it's a lock of hair, brown hair.

My hand subconsciously goes to my head, where there is a small part of hair missing, from where Five's knife cut too close. I shudder at the memory.

John raises his hands, obviously trying to light his lumen. I know, from weeks in this cell, that it wont work.

"It's legacy proof, and loric-object proof. Basically it's loric proof" I say "Which is a shame because I could really do with my healing legacy now"

As if on cue, my side flares up again and I groan in pain, causing Eight to grab my hand. I squeeze it tightly, letting him know I'm okay. It doesn't seem to work as his eyes are still desperately worried.

To my relief though, nobody else seems to be injured. Apart from Nine who has a bruise on his cheek, but it's not too big and Eight has told me already that Six punched Nine in the face. When I asked why, he just smiled- a glimmer of his old humour, and told me about Nine's little 'outing'. So _that's _why he was back late. It makes sense.

"So Johnny!" Nine begins "How are we getting out of here?"

John looks up from comforting Sarah to Nine. She tries to put on a brave smile but I can tell she's terrified, and from my experience here last time, she has good reason to be.

"How do you expect me to know?" John says, Nine grins.

"You always have a plan, so come on"

John shakes his head and Six glares poisonously at Nine. He may have a hangover, but that doesn't excuse his behaviour. Why can't he come up with a plan? Six had the same idea.

"I don't see you planning an escape" She bites back at him, clenching her jaw.

As they start to argue I turn back to Eight.

"We _do _need a plan, you have no idea what they will do" I say, a weight settling in my stomach as I think of the others falling victim of Ella's rage.

"What did they do?" He says gently, tracing the scars on my arm. Do I dare tell him? Will it scare everyone more?

But I take a deep breath and swallow, then I tell him everything.

By the time I have finished, I am crying again. My eyes find the floor, ashamed, and I tug my hand out of his, wrapping my arms round my knees. Everyone else is still having their own conversations, for which I'm grateful. Eight doesn't say anything for a minute, and I fear I have lost him.

Then he hugs me again, burying my head in his shoulder. We don't say anything, just sit there for a while. My tears wet his neck but he doesn't seem to care.

I feel as if a huge weight has lifted off me, one that I didn't even realise was there.

Sometimes it is better to talk.

* * *

Ella

"How did you get them all?" I ask, both surprised, impressed and nervous. But I don't know why I'm nervous, it's not like _I_ have anything to fear.

Setrakus just shakes his head knowingly, tapping his finger on the side of his nose. The gesture reminds me so much of Crayton that tears almost spring to my eyes. I hold them back, and try to ignore the twisting pain in my tummy.

Setrakus still doesn't answer, just sweeps out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I don't like the Garde, not at all. But there is some kind of feeling inside of me that I don't understand, is it sympathy?

I have no doubts that they – we, will kill them all, it's perfect. All you have to do is take a gun down there, or gas the chamber, like they did in World War two. The thought makes me feel sick, what is going on?

Why am I feeling sorry for them?

Deep inside me, I know the answer. I am _not_ a cold blooded killer.

I may have tortured Marina, but I know that Setrakus will make me kill every single last one of them. And, strong as I like to think I am, I wont be able to handle it. John, who is the sweetest guy out there. Eight, who is funny and used to make me laugh. Six, the bravest, best fighter out there. Nine, he could always make me forget my nightmares, he made everything better. Even Sarah, Malcolm and Sam, the humans who gave up everything to be with the Garde.

I don't even want to think about Marina.

I c_an't _kill them! It will kill me!

But what do I do? Tell Setrakus I can't? That's not an option.

There is only one thing I can do, and it's one that will be almost impossible. If I get caught, then I might as well be dead already.

I have to help them escape.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I couldn't make Ella ****_too _****mean...**

**Please read and review, it makes my day :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 19 :)**

**This one has a new POV, Sam's (because I have been ****_totally_**** neglecting his) and is a little longer.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my new story, it was better taken than I expected :)**

**Enjoy!...**

* * *

Nine

Okay, I admit it, I screwed up.

Not only did I piss Six off - which caused her to dump me – I have already managed to annoy everyone in this cell. I _would_ blame that on the hangover, but I don't think anyone gives a damn.

"So, if we're not getting out of here, why don't we have some fun!" I say, clapping my hands together "Which person you want to kill, why, and how you would do it"

"Shut up Nine" Johnny mutters, but Six turns to me.

"I'll play" She announces, and evil glint in her eye "I want to kill you, because your a dick, and I want to do it with a long knife, slowly and painfully"

Normally I would just brush that off, or congratulate her sarcastically for a good comeback. But there is something, maybe about the way that Eight laughs, or maybe just because that's how they killed Sandor – that makes me really angry.

"Oh yeah" I start, almost spitting the words out "I want to kill you, because your a bitch, and I want to do it hurting someone you love first, then holding out till I can start on you"

Immediately I know I have gone too far, Six's face goes white with anger and her eyes narrow to slits. Adam groans in the background, I hardly remembered he was there, or Sam for that matter.

"Actually I changed my mind" Six hisses "I would do that, and then kill your traitor girlfriend right in front of you."

Marina gasps, but I don't even register the sound. I was already to apologise, or at least stop, but Six took it _way_ too far. She used Maddy against me.

I see red, and lean forward, barely containing myself and the rage inside of me.

Six leans away from me, an almost guilty look in her eye. I open my mouth to either insult of threaten her, but am interrupted by a noise from outside the cell.

Marina scoots about a metre back away from the cell door and Sarah's eyes widen in terror.

I expect to see a pale face and dark hair, someone ugly that will try to hurt us, and that I can piss off, even though that will probably get us hurt more.

The head that peeks round the door _is _dark, but not black, and the figure is much too petite.

Ella, I realise.

I would think that is good, or at least better, but Marina curls herself up, as small as she can go and presses herself into the far corner of the dank room.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Ella says "But you must be _absolutely _silent, or we will all be dead. And I'm doing this for myself, not you."

She pulls the door wide and stares expectantly at us. She is helping us escape!

We all get shakily to our feet, making far too much noise. Ella glares at us and presses a finger to her lips, then leads us up the stairs and into the maze or corridors and rooms.

Her brown eyes flit nervously around, searching for any signs of danger. I can't stop looking at her, and how much she has changed. Before she was 'captured', she was sweet and forgiving, like my little sister. I try to hide my staring, but she seems so cold, I doubt that there is much of the girl I know left.

"This way" She whispers, hurrying us around the corner as we hear voices behind us. We all hold our breath, knowing that any noise will mean certain death for us and Ella. The noise passes, though, and after a few minutes of more twisting corners, we see a light. Eight pulls Marina – who is pale and sweaty – up the stairs and we follow. Ella does not.

"Ella, come with us!" Marina says, her eyes pleading.

For a second, I think Ella's expression softens, but it's gone so quickly, I start to doubt if it was ever there.

"I can't" She shakes her head, her eyes turning icy "I wont, and most of all, I don't want to"

This is not the same girl that sat on my shoulders and cuddled up with BK.

"Ella, what is wrong with you!" I cry, forgetting to be quiet "We are your family!"

"No your not" She says "Now get out before I change my mind"

We all watch her go, none of us moving or speaking, all of us thinking – wishing that she will just come back and escape with us.

She doesn't.

* * *

"Nine"

The voice breaks me out of my trance and I spin round.

Six stands there, a strange look of embarrassment and anger on her face.

"Couldn't resist me for long, hey sweetheart?" I say jokingly, not letting on how bad I feel. I didn't realise how much she meant to me until she was gone. To be honest, I didn't think I was capable of real love. But the time I spend with Six makes me think otherwise.

She looks as if she is about to have another go at me but I stop her.

"Look, I know I'm a dick, and I'm sorry. I just needed to escape, and trust me, after that hangover, I am _never_ drinking again"

Her anger seems to disappear, being replaced by a small, wry smile.

"At least you can admit it" She says "And I'm sorry I was pissy with you" The words rush out of her mouth now "I hope things are okay between us, then"

I grin, but am inwardly confused, what does she mean by 'okay'?

"Wow, Six apologising, I so should have recorded that!" I laugh, hiding my surprise well – I think. She smiles, then shocks me with a hug. I stroke her hair awkwardly and put one arm round her waist. To my horror she pulls away.

"Don't push it" She warns, but her eyes are bright and happy.

I guess Johnny isn't the only ladies man round here.

* * *

Eight

The stars shine above me, bright and clear. Not as beautiful as the ones in India, but they remind me of home, and that's all I need.

I bagsied the roof tonight, however weird that sounds. It's a pretty sought after spot that is usually occupied by either John or Six.

But I really need some peace and quiet, as we are all sharing two rooms at the moment. Even if it's only for a while, I am already starting to get annoyed and I know the others feel the same. What I really want is to share with Marina, as although her nightmares seem to have calmed down a little, I still provide comfort. And I don't tell her, but she comforts me too.

We are leaving New Mexico tomorrow. To tell the truth, it cant cant come fast enough.

All of us are desperate to leave, as we know the Mogs will be after us quickly. Plus the other terrible memories, but nobody wants to think about that.

Ever since Marina told me about what happened in the base, I cant sleep properly. It's not nightmares, or dreams or anything like that. It's just that I cant stop thinking about it, and it makes me so angry that I cant even get to sleep. I hope that when we get a new place to stay, maybe I'll finally get some rest.

I'm not sure where we are going, but I want to go somewhere far, far away. I also hope wherever we are going will have nice weather. I am used to the heat, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it, and I am starting to think that maybe the cold would be a nice change.

Saying that, I am not liking the breeze that's blowing around me now and decide to go inside. So not anywhere _too_ cold, like Canada or Iceland.

"Sooo, where we going?" I ask, strolling into the kitchen. Marina looks up and smiles at me.

"We were thinking somewhere in Scandinavia, maybe Noway or Sweden."

Really? Typical, those places are freezing! But on another matter, none of us have been there before, so maybe it would be a nice change of scenery. Plus it's quite rural there – I think, so it would be easy to hide in the countryside.

"Sound nice" I say, sitting down and grabbing an apple.

"It's supposed to be really beautiful" Sarah says dreamily, probably imagining the lovely landscapes and wildlife. John looks fondly at her and Nine laughs.

"I don't care if it's pretty or not, just as long as we will be well hidden." He says, then turns back to John, "So, Johnny, when are we gonna kick Setrakus' ass?"

John laughs "I'm not sure really, I mean at the moment we just need to get as far away form here as possible. After that, I presume we can all rest and train a bit and then come up with a plan"

Nine pouts, "But I _really _want to fight them soon, plus we have been working out in the gym all the time, _and_ we all want to. Right guys?"

Six comes into the room and hears the end of the conversation, "Why aren't we blowing him up yet?" She asks.

"Were not ready yet" John says, Nine retaliates at once

"Says who?

I sigh, getting ready for the argument.

"Lets take a vote!" Nine exclaims, like it's the best idea in the world. "Who wants to kick butt, and who wants to sit on their butt? I vote yes! Lets go! Johnny?"

"No!" He shakes his head "Not yet, Six?"

"Yes way" She laughs, fist pumping Nine – looks like they have gotten over their problems.

Sarah goes next "I vote no, with John"

Nine snorts, then coughs into his hand. I vaguely hear the words 'lovestruck'. John scowls.

"I vote no" Marina says, absent-mindedly putting her hand on her side, where the wound was.

"Same here" I agree, getting a smile from Marina and John and a glare from Nine

"What is it with couples today?" He exclaims, but is cheered up when both BK _and _Adam vote yes - "Trust me, they will be planning now, and their technology is getting better by the day."

He also gets a spud from Nine. Now it's even. Everyone turns to Sam, who has the deciding vote. His eyes widen when he realises, and he swallows nervously.

"I vote no" He says quietly. John looks relieved and Nine groans. Sam speaks again, as if to justify himself "I need some more time to get over, you know"

Then he walks quietly out of the room.

"Guess I'll be booking the plane tickets then!" Nine says briskly, grabbing the laptop and logging on. (**A/N: Don't ask me where he got a laptop from :) **

I notice Marina yawn.

"You tired?" I ask immediately, and she smiles.

"A bit"

"You should sleep more"

"But I'm never tired at night"

"Well..." I don't have an answer to that one. She grins triumphantly and I poke my tongue out.

"Just go to bed!"

* * *

Sam

It really sucks to be me right now.

I really, really, really like Six. So much. I _thought _she liked me too. Apparently I was mistaken.

After that, my Dad died. Just after I had found him again, and nearly lost him, and John had healed him instead of saving Ella.

All for nothing.

Now, John spends all his time with Sarah and Six is annoyed with me for siding with him instead of her when we voted on whether to fight them or not. Gods sake, I cant even fight! Last time we trained I shot Six in the back. At the moment, I am starting to wish maybe I _hadn't _got caught up in this.

"What'ya listening to?" John asks – speak of the devil.

"This ones called, 'I hate life' And oh, it changed. Now its 'Way in over my head'

John laughs "Happy you've still got a sense of humour" He sighs, sitting down next to me, I take out my earphones.

"I know your having a crap time of it Sam" He says "I just want you to know that I really appreciate you being here."

I laugh wryly "Yeah, apparently your the only one"

He then does something that I wasn't expecting at all, he puts an arm round my shoulders. It's a, slightly strange but comforting gesture and I find myself remembering the old days, when it was just us and Six. It was he best time of my life, on the road. I just wish that things were more like that. And not like this.

"I don't know how long I can do this for man" I say, wringing my hands as I confess. "It's too hard!"

He nods his head

"Look Sam, I don't blame you okay. I'm sorry that you ever got caught up in this and the deal was: you can leave whenever you want. I'm not expecting you to stick it out till the end, too much has already happened."

"Wow, calm down! I'm not going yet" I say, making John laugh.

"I know" He says "Just, don't feel like you have to stay"

With that, he slaps me on the back and walks out, leaving me to my – quite dark – thoughts.

For the first time I really consider leaving. Could I do it? It has been such a big part of my life, its been my whole life in fact. The only thing that I enjoyed more than anything and the only thing worth living for.

But it's changed now, and the main question I find asking myself is:

Do I want to leave?

* * *

**So... Is Sam going to leave? (I'm not sure yet, what do you guys think?)**

**Please read and review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, 20 chapters. This is actually quite long now :)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I love you! (not weird at all) This chapter has two long POVs, no action and some Nix.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ella

Setrakus is furious, pacing around the room like a madman. He wrings his hands, his ragged black hair shaking as he moves his head. So far, he doesn't suspect anything, he is just confused and frustrated.

Just the way I like it.

"I don't understand!" He finally cries, his eyes as wide as I have ever seen them, the bottomless pupils boring into me. I try not to flinch.

"How did they escape?" He ask me, hoping I have an answer. I do of course, but I'm not telling him that.

"I don't know. Maybe one of them developed a new legacy?" I try, he doesn't seem to buy it.

"Yes, but we drugged them, gave them the serum. No Loric is strong enough to resist it"  
I flinch at his words, knowing that they they might not be aimed at me, but it still alarms to know that he is in total and utter control of my life.

"Maybe they weren't dosed properly!" I say, thankful that I finally came up with a decent excuse. Setrakus' frown turns into a thoughtful and slightly angry glare.

"That must be it!" He exclaims "I must punish the guard at once!"

And he leaves the room, probably to do just that.

Oh, well done Ella. Got someone else killed.

When the Mogs say 'punished', they don't mean a strongly worded piece of advice, or a rap across the knuckles with a ruler. Whoever the guard is, they will be lucky if they survive the beating he is surely about to get. I feel sick as I realise that it's my fault.

Not that I can do anything about it. He cant find out that I was the one who rescued the Garde. Not only would he certainly kill me too, the others would find themselves with a _little_ problem of a Magadorian army on their hands.

I can't figure out what is going on with me at the moment. I think I am starting to feel pity for my old friends, sometimes I even feel nostalgia. Suddenly, everything Setrakus is doing seems wrong, where before it seemed like it was necessary, and definitely my fate.

But nowadays all I want to do is stay out of his way, every ones way in fact. I have started to look more at myself in the small mirror in my bedroom and cant stop myself from thinking, _what am I doing? This isn't me, this isn't Ella. _My clothes don't seem as fitting as they once were, my pale skin slightly alarming.

And then there's the dreams.

Usually they are not so bad, just memories and flashbacks. Not anything drastic, or scary – otherwise they would be nightmares – just, just _memories. _I see Marina a lot, and Nine. Most of the visions are of a time when I was happy, laughing even. They hurt, more than any of the training sessions, and make me want things back to usual, like they used to be. I can't seem to rid myself of Marina's pleading expression when she begged me to come with her. For a second I even considered it.

What is happening to me?

* * *

"Ella"  
"What?" I say, turning to glare at my trainer. Maximus sighs.

"You're not listening to me"  
It's true, I'm not listening. I have been too busy thinking about everything.

"You need to focus on training" He sighs, trying to nudge me along gently. If that doesn't work, he'll just shoot at me until I concentrate.

"But I'm tiiired!" I protest, hoping to get a break.

Me and Maximus have become not-quite friends. He's not as bad as I once thought and he seems to have forgiven me for trying to kill him in our first training session. Usually, if I plead with him enough he will let me rest for a while, and I always manage to wheedle some information out of him. His father is quite friendly with Setrakus – or as friendly as you can be with a crazy, power crazed leader of an evil race.

Basically I like to manipulate Maximus to get him to tell me everything that is going on. I keep getting the feeling that 'beloved leader' is keeping things from me.

And I don't like it at all.

"Ella!"

"What!"

"You're _still _not listening to me!"

"Sorry!"

He studies me carefully, realising that something is wrong. His gaze is piercing, his dark eyes scaring me as they bore into mine.

"Ella, what's going on?" He asks, folding his arms.

How did he know something is going on? He must notice more than I realise.

"Nothing" I reply, hardening my glare. He frowns back at me.

"Ella..."

"What" I snap. I am not in the mood for anyone trying to be nice, or getting _me _to tell _them_ what's going on. Especially not Maximus. I know he's trying to be thoughtful, but the whole thing doesn't really go with the usual way he acts.  
He's tough, and harsh, like all Mogs (apart from Adam). And he is extremely loyal, to Setrakus and the whole system. Wanting to know everything is another thing about him, one that sometimes is okay and most of the time very annoying. That is why I cant tell if he's being nice or nosy.

He may be the only 'person' I can confide even the smallest thing in, but I don't want him prying.

"Nothing!"

"Fine"

We carry on training, but when we finish, he doesn't say a word to me.

We don't speak for the rest of the day, and afterwards, I cant seem to find him anywhere.

* * *

Six

Although Sam doesn't say anything, I know that he's mad at me. And he has good reason to be.

John told me about their conversation on the roof.

I guess that's all I need to say.

I felt awful, I _feel _awful. And the worst thing, I have been so wrapped up in my own personal issues that I didn't notice, and didn't try to help or even spend any time with him. I guess I was too worried about what Nine would think.

Screw Nine! Sam is my friend, he _was _my best friend.

And now he is thinking about leaving. Nobody had said it to my face, but I also know that it's mainly my fault. And that's the thing that kills the most. Not that he might leave, or that he is sad because his dad died (nice job being heartless again Six), but because it's _my _fault.

I knew he liked me, and I _thought_ I liked him back, in my defence I truly did.

I thought his nerdy T-shirts were cool, his 'not real glasses' were cute, and it's true when I say he is the funniest person I know. And the nicest.

But then I met Nine.

I know I'm horrible, first John, then Sam and now Nine.

Girls would call me a slut, a sket, all kinds of disgusting names. I deserve them.

But it's different with Nine.

He may be the most obnoxious, annoying, cocky git in the entire world, but underneath he is a decent person. And there is a kind of longing in the pit of my chest that I get whenever I am around him. I never had with either John or Sam. He makes me feel safe, and happy. Now I cant imagine life without him.

I wish that me and Sam could go back to being friends, unfortunately it's not that simple. John had somebody else, and Sam _did_, but the government ruined that for him as well.

At the moment, I cant think of a way to sort this out, put it right. But I will come up with one, and at the moment all I need to do is talk to him.

"oops, sorry" Sam mumbles as he comes into the room, and hastily hurries back out again.

Well_ that_ makes things easier.

"Sam wait!" I say, jumping up to stop him from leaving. He turns around, confusion and embarrassment clouding his eyes. I suddenly realise I have no idea what to say.

"Ummm"

He grins, though it's slightly more sad and broken than usual.

"Got you speechless?"  
"No" I reply, a bit too bitingly "I just thought we should talk"

He sighs, eyes downcast. I feel bad again.

"Yeah, I suppose. What do you want to talk about? Telly? Music? I heard there is a great gig on at the..."

"Sam" I warn, but I cant help a small smile. He nods his head, knowing I'm right.

"Where to start?"

About half an hour later we are both hugging, my head on his shoulder and his hands on my back.

We talked, and talked, and talked. And now I think I finally understand how he feels, and the same the other way round. We aren't together or anything, but he agrees that we can be friends again.

"So your not leaving?" I ask

"Not yet" He laughs, poking my back.

"Your lucky I'm hugging you!" I say "That's three times now!"

Sam groans, pulling back from our embrace and leaning against the arm of the sofa. He knuckles his forehead, closing his eyes. I wait, wondering what he is going to say next. A minute later he laughs again, but wryly this time.

"I just thought, what will happen when you go back to Lorien? Will you take Sarah? Me? Adam?"

"Oh" I say "I hadn't thought about it. I mean I presume that John will take Sarah, he cant leave without her but I don't know about Adam. We are his sworn enemy, so maybe he'll just stay on earth."

"And me" He asks, looking closely at me. I shrug, trying to look nonchalant when I am actually quite nervous. Nobody else has even talked about this, and I don't know if Sam _will_ come or not.

"Six" He says sadly, "You know that I probably wont come"

I sigh.

I did guess this. He could have a great life here on Earth, meet a girl, get married, have kids, work for NASA. The last thought makes me smile, remembering the space T-shirts that he used to wear. But on a serious note, he _can_ make a life here. I'm not so sure about Lorien. There is nobody there for him, yes his friends, but nobody to have a relationship with. He cant die single, I bet that there is somebody out there perfect for him, somebody that will appreciate his humour, his sweetness and his geekiness. But that perfect person is not me.

"Yeah. I'll miss you" I admit truthfully, smiling to myself as his eyes light up slightly.

"Hmmm, maybe I _should_ come!" He says, but shakes his head, his eyes turning sad again. Then he leans forward, touches my cheek gently and for a second I am terrified he is going to kiss me.

But the moment passes and he gets up off the sofa.

"I'll miss you more"

He gives a little wave and leaves the room.

* * *

"So... I see got chummy with nerdy boy again" Nine says, masking the annoyance and jealousy in his eyes well. So he _does _mind.

"Yeah, but we are just friends. Obviously. Do you have a problem with that?" I say, half teasing, half serious.

"No, no problem." He says, making it obvious that there really _is _a problem.

"Look, Nine, if you don't like me being _too _friendly with him then just say. I can tell your jealous."

He sputters. "Jealous? What?"

I smirk "You know you are"

"Nope, I don't recall saying that at _all_" He shakes his head, avoiding my gaze slightly. It's cute and flattering, I didn't know that he liked me _that _much.

His embarrassed look is stony, pissed at me but I don't mind. Instead of teasing him again though, I sum up all of my courage and kiss him.

He looks shocked and I laugh again.

"Told you"

He doesn't reply, just kisses me. His hand grabs my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I smile and push closer against him.

When we pull away we are both grinning. That was our first proper kiss! I realise. Nine smirks.

"Try nerdy boy now"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Like the Nix? Sad that Sam wont go to Lorien?**

**Don't forget to review! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, first of all. HI.**

**Um, this chapter is ridiculously short, and it only has one POV. I don't even know what possessed me to write something this short, but I thought it was a good place to stop, so yeah. Sorry about this.**

**I will ****_try_**** to update soon, and I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

Marina

We are in airport security at the moment, lining up with all the other passengers. After making fake passports, and gathering all our stuff, we decided to get on a plane as soon as we could. Luckily there was a flight to Sweden soon, so here we are!

The queue is long, and everyone seems to have a _ton_ of bags. We have been in the line for at least half an hour now and we are only quite close to being searched. Everyone is really skittish, especially me.

"Calm down" Eight murmurs, smiling as I glance nervously around. "There not here"

I sigh, relaxing slightly at his voice and comfort. But I'm still terrified they will turn up any second. Eight notices and shakes his head, grinning though I can see the worry in his own, emerald eyes.

"When are we ever going to get through here" Nine moans, sitting on his suitcase to rest his legs. Six whispers something to him that I cant hear and he smirks. Guess they worked out whatever problems they had then. Which is good, we cant be doing with arguments at the moment, and thankfully, there aren't any.

_Finally_ we are at the front, and then after we have put our bags on the trays and walked through the giant doorway-thingys that beep, all we have to do is wait until our flight gate shows up. We were careful to lock our chests properly and we had an excuse ready, but luckily nobody questioned them anyway. Now I sit, staring-but-not-really at the departure board.

"Coffee?" Eight laughs, coming to sit next to me on the cold metal chairs.

"Thanks" I say, taking a large gulp and gasping as the burning liquid scorches my throat. "Oopsie" He adds as I shove the cup at him and instinctively place a hand on my neck. My cryokenesis spreads over my hand and cools my throat, making me moan in relief.

"Sorry about that" I mumble, taking the cup back off him, deciding to wait a bit before I drink anymore.

"That's okay, actually..."  
"Gate 45!" Adam yells to us, already grabbing his bag and heading quickly towards 'gate 45', wherever that is. Me and Eight hurry after him, knowing that the less time we spend in a large crowd of people that may recognise our faces, the better. You can bet the Government will have us on the wanted list, maybe even soon we'll become famous! That's the last thing we want.

_Oh yay! _By the time we get to the gate, guess what! _Another _queue.

I may be cynical, but soon enough they are checking our passports and ushering us down a long corridor and outside onto a plane. My suitcase rattles on it's battered wheels, making an awful racket against the bumpy ground. Six grins back at me and I blush, why is always me that gets embarrassed?

The plane is large and ugly, much more ugly – I'm sure, than our ships. The logo is yellow and blue, two colours that match horribly, and It says 'RyanAir' on the front. Everyone pushes to get on, though why I'm not sure. When we get on, it becomes apparent.

There are lots of seats, and _lots_ of people. I'm just thankful Nine booked seats. He did right?

"Nine, did you book seats?" I ask, suddenly worried as I notice that the only free seats left are single.

"Don't worry, there here" He laughs, guiding me to an empty row that says 'reserved only'. Thank god.

I end up sitting next to the window, and Eight of course. I don't really have much to do, so plan on talking to him, but he falls asleep. Of course.

So instead I take out my Ipod, a great little device I bought a few days ago. Nine set everything up and now I have a great library of songs that I can listen to whenever I want. Amazing really. I lean back in my seat, trying to enjoy the flight – something I have never been too great at doing, it has always been scary for me. Flying I mean.

Closing my eyes, I blot everything out and try and concentrate on the music, _not _my churning tummy. I am so engrossed, that I hardly register the flight attendant speaking overhead.

"We are experiencing some turbulence. Please remain seated while we wait for it to pass. Don't worry."

Oh god.

I've never been one for flying, but this is _really _bad. All the jogging about is really getting on my nerves, and it even awoke Eight. I want to ask Six if she can do anything with her legacy, but she is also fast asleep and I am nervous she (and the others) will be annoyed and slightly exasperated if I wake her up.

"You okay?" Eight asks, glancing over to me from his book. I guess I look a little green.

"Just feeling a bit sick" I whisper, making sure nobody else has heard, luckily I don't think they have. Eight smiles sympathetically and passes me a paper sick bag. Great. I don't think that the bag helps, in fact it makes me think more about being sick and after another minute, I feel even worse. Then I cant bear it anymore and stand up, glad the seatbelt warning finally went off.

"Where are you going?" Says Eight as I squeeze past him, swallowing desperately.

"Toilet" I manage to gasp before slipping into the aisle and making my way quickly (and very unsteadily) to the small toilet at the front of the plane. Fortunately there is nobody in there, and I dash in gratefully, ignoring the fake smile of the attendant.

Holding my hair back as well as I can, I lean over the sink, reading myself.

Suddenly the plane gives a huge jolt, and I go slamming into the wall, forgetting my sickness and to hold my hair from my face.

I may have only flown a few times, but I am almost sure that this is _not _normal at all for a flight.

Sure enough, when I stumble back into the aisle, the air hostesses are not smiling quite so much and all the passengers are talking, some quietly and some noisily. Some small children are crying, scared by the 'turbulence'. When I reach my seat (thankfully without tripping) Six has woken up and is looking around, confused.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Awful weather" John replies, and I feel much better once Six has lifted her hands. A second later, I can no longer hear the wind whistling outside, or the rain pattering onto the roof of the plane. I breath a sigh of relief as the aircraft steadies itself, finally being able to sit down again.  
"That was fun" Laughs Eight, seemingly unruffled by the whole experience. I scowl back at his teasing.

"Tell me about it." I reply sarcastically "At least now we're not flying about everywhe..."

Just as the fateful words slip from my mouth, I get a terrible sinking feeling in my stomach, like it's dropping through the floor.

Before I have time to make sense of it, the front of the plane itself drops dramatically, tipping forward at an almost 45 degree angle. Everyone loses their footing, stumbling and falling all over the place.

Children scream, adults scream, the staff scream. I scream, grasping the edge of my seat and looking to Eight, terrified.

"What the hell is happening?" I cry, fingernails digging into the armrest for support.

"I don't know" He yells back over the yells and screeches. "Get Six!"

I pull myself to my feet, searching desperately for a black head of hair.

"SIX!" I shout

"I cant do anything!" She shouts back, and I spot her, tangled on the floor with a stony, determined – and totally helpless expression on her face. Her legacy must not be strong enough, or she does not have the focus.

My stomach contracts with fear, real fear. This is it. This is where we die. Not to the hands of a Mog, but thousands of feet up in the air where it is impossible to teleport, or use telekinesis to try and lift the plane. _This_ is where we die.

Or is it? No, maybe not. It's not where we die, when _we_ crash into the sea, we can use our telekinesis to save ourselves, Eight can retrieve us from the wreck, I can hold my breath underwater. It's not where we die, it's where every other man, woman and child on this aircraft dies. Lorien gave us these powers, gave us our inheritance to help people. To help ourselves.

The screams pierce my ears, and I feel as if everything we have fighting for is useless. People are going to doe today. And there is nothing we can do about it.

"Eight"

"Yeah"

"I'm scared"

"Me too"

* * *

**Please read and review! And again, I apologise for the shortness :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all the reviewers, and I just realised. I NEARLY HAVE 100 REVIEWS! I love you people sooooo much :) If I could get 100 then that would be ****_so_**** amazing...**

**Ok, since I updated a ****_really_**** short chapter last time, here is a long-ish one to make up for it.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

John

My head spins, the world tipping wildly out of control as I stumble and fall, caught totally off guard. This is not how it's supposed to go at all!

I have to get to the pilot, that is the only way we can stop this goddam plane from crashing into the 'deep blue sea'.

"Six! Help me get to the front of the plane!" I search desperately around for the others.

"Guys! It's John! If you can hear me, try and use your telekinesis to lift the plane! I know you wont be able to hold it for long, but it will give us longer to try and get us back on track!" I yell, relieved when I hear a few muffled 'yes'' and mumbles. Then I turn to Sarah, who's eyes are wide with terror.

"Stay low" I whisper, kissing her quickly on the cheek as I rush to where Six has gotten to her feet.

"I can use my legacy to try and give us some lift" She says, her eyes already glazing over.

"Okay, I'm going to go and see if I can fly a plane!"

Then I trip down the aisle, and towards the door leading to where the pilot sits. Behind me I hear Nine yelling for everyone to try and 'remain in their seats'. If this was any other time, I may of smiled, but right now this is a life or death situation. I can tease him about that later.

Pushing past the air hostesses, I use my telekinesis to unlock the door to the cockpit.

I burst in, imagining to see a confused and panicking pilot, some kind of problem with the controls maybe.

But the problem is not with the controls, the problem is that the pilot himself is slumped in his chair, bleeding from a wound in his side. Dead.

Before I have time to take in what I am seeing, something hard hits me in the head and I slam against the wall.

_Mogs_. How did they get in here?

I leap to my feet, but the mog is quicker. He sweeps my feet from beneath me and I fall to the floor, I raise my hands, intending to shoot a fireball at him but he kicks my hands away and then stamps on my fingers. I cry out in pain, yanking them away from under his shoe and leap to my feet, using my telekinesis to push away and restrain him until I am ready. He growls, but I just lunge forward and punch him in the stomach, painfully aware of the downward tilting floor. I have to finish him, and fast.

Recovering from the blow, the Mog grins and pulls a blaster out of the inside of his jacket – which he quickly fires at me. I only just have time to leap out of the way and the beam singes my hair, but I bat the fire away quickly, used to the heat, and flick away the blaster before grabbing the dagger out of my pocket. I keep one on me for safety and situations like this all the time.

I throw it with all my strength and it impales itself in the Mogs head, lodging in the skull. He immediately falls to the floor and I sprint past him, flinging the pilot out of the chair and sitting in it myself. Then, as I stare at the controls, I realise I don't have the slightest clue what all the buttons and leavers do.

How am I supposed to save all these people when I have no idea how to fly a plane! This isn't a Hollywood movie!

"Need some help?"

Sam slips himself into the seat next to me and smiles briefly before his brow furrows as he tries to concentrate.  
"You know how to fly a plane?" I ask incredulously.

"I read a lot of comics" He mumbles, hands flitting nervously over buttons, but not actually touching them "And I watch a lot of films"

"You think that means you can fly one?" I hate to be cynical, or off putting, but I don't want _us_ to crash the plane. That would be called sods law.

"Shhhh" He says, squinting and totally ignoring me.

The plane drops even more.

"What does this one do?" I ask, reaching towards a red lever.

"NO"

I jerk my hand back. "Don't touch that" Sam says.

A scream comes from the seats as the plane shakes.

"Sam come on" I plead. He doesn't answer, just murmurs something to himself under his breath, over and over again. It must be his own kind of personal mantra.

The ocean comes into view below us as we break through the clouds.

"SAM!" I feel like screaming myself.

We are so close to the water now that you could hardly fit a building in between us and the sea.

"SAM DO SOMETHING" I yell.

His face is wild, eyes terrified as he reaches out for a lever. "JUST DO IT" I shout. He pushes the black metal, sweat dripping off his forehead. The lever flips to the other side, and for a second, nothing happens.

My heart seems to drop through my feet.

Then, slowly, slowly, the nose of the plane lifts slightly.

I feel like collapsing in my chair.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief, never taking his trembling hand off the lever. It's like a lifeline.

"Well that was the luckiest guess I ever made" He laughs, giddy with relief. I cant help laughing along, though we are _far_ from safe. What now?

"Oh shit" Sam curses, and I am immediately on guard again. He points to the headphones resting on the board. They must have fallen off the pilot's head. "They let you radio to people on the ground" Sam explains. So we could have just avoided all of that if either us had bothered to see what they did. The pilot wasn't exactly going to be listening to music was he?

I say all of this to Sam, who nods his head and looks extremely embarrassed. Then he picks the headphones up, placing them over his ears.

His expression immediately turns worried, and surprised. I can imagine what kinds of things he is hearing right now. What happened? Who is this? What happened to the pilot? Sam keeps his cool though, explaining what happened, with the exception of the dead pilot and the others using their legacies. Of course.

He then asks for instructions on exactly how to fly a plane. The question amuses me, I'm not quite sure why, but I have such an insane laughing fit that I have to leave the cockpit, so as not to disturb his radio transmission. On the way out, Sam gives me the finger. That cracks me up even more.

As I stumble back to where Sarah is, wiping the tears of hysteria from my eyes, I notice that everyone is sitting back in their seats, many cradling terrified small children. They are also looking at me with very strange expressions, I guess they think I'm mad. It's not usually normal to be laughing in this situation.

"What happened?" Sarah asks, placing a concerned hand on my arm.

I look around to the rest of my friends, who are all looking tired and confused.

"Was that you flying the plane?" Six asks, her attractive face still twisted into a frown. I shake my head.

"Nope, it was Sam" Nine looks disbelieving "I swear! There was a Mog in there who had killed the pilot. Don't ask me how he got there" I add, shrugging my shoulders at their shocked faces "I had no idea what to do, then Sam came in and then _neither_ of us had any idea what to do."

"So what happened?" Adam asks

"He guessed" I laugh, still stupidly happy that we are all alive.

"Hmmm, seems like the nerd _is_ useful after all" Nine mutters "What's he doing now, playing hero?"

Six smacks him, hard.

"Wait" Marina says "Did either of you think to try the radio?"

I drop my gaze. "No, we just figured that out now" I mumble, flushing when Eight laughs and shakes his head mockingly.

"Boys" Marina giggles "Is Sam okay by himself?" She then asks, concerned.

"Yeah" I reply "I think one of the attendants is helping him. _Now_ they know what they are doing"

And at that moment, I hear the staff ushering everyone back to there seats and providing people with comfort and food. Either would be good right now.

"I am _never_ flying again" Sarah pants as we sit back down, relaxing in what feel like forever though, realistically, it's only been about 10 minutes. How can everything change in 10 minutes?

"Tell me about it"

* * *

Ella

I feel sick.

Setrakus told me today that he had tracked the Garde, and that they were getting on a plane to Sweden. I already knew that this meant trouble, that they would try and crash the plane, or just kill my 'friends' and everyone else anyway.

Then he told me that the Mog they were sending (only one as it would be too obvious), was Maximus.

I didn't know it was possible to feel for somebody who doesn't feel anything, but I am terrified for him. Not only is he going up against Five teenagers with powers, he is doing it alone. Even worse, is that the whole of the base, the whole of the civilisation, is relying on him. If he fails, he might as well die trying, as you can bet he wont survive here even is he does manage to get back alive.

All these thoughts flashed through my head in a second, and I was careful not to show my shock, or my horror to Setrakus. I _think_ I managed it, though he did seem surprised that I wasn't very excited or eager to have them dead.

Now I sit with the man himself, 'beloved leader' and wait for the news.

I am torn. On one hand, I want Maximus to succeed, to kill them. If he did, he would come back a hero, or be a martyr. Oh yeah, that's one thing I hadn't thought about, wouldn't Maximus just be committing suicide by crashing the plane? Or have they given him some kind of cool gadget?

On the other hands though, I want him to fail.

It sounds heartless, I know, but isn't that better than a whole aircraft of people dying? And I know I have said it many times, but I will say it again. I am not a cold blooded killer. I'm just not. The thought of all the children's scared faces makes waves of self hatred wash over me and I feel tears spring to my eyes. What are we doing?

I may not be a killer, or enjoy other people's death, but that doesn't make me a good person.

I am far from that.

"He failed"  
Setrakus' dull voice rings through the hall, bringing me back to the present day. My mind just about registers a few gasps and a scream.

_What? He failed? That must mean..._

"No!" I cry, I cant help myself. Why? Why him?

"What Ella?" Setrakus snaps, displeased by my outburst.

I am holding back tears, hate, anger, despair, but somehow manage to cover up.

"I am upset that he didn't succeed in killing them" I lie, trying to mask the tremor in my voice and my wet eyes. My head is crowded with thoughts, memories, everything.

_Why him?_

"I am going to leave now" I half announce, half sob. Nobody follows me out of the room.

I collapse onto my bed, sobbing and tearing at my hair. The pain keeps me there, lets me know I'm real. Everything else is a blur. _Why him? Why him? _Is all I keep repeating in my head.

My fingernails scrape the hard stone wall, making me shake from the sensation. _Why him? _

_Why me?_

The tears stream down my cheeks, sticking my greasy hair to my forehead but I don't care. I hate this place. I hate these people. I hate me. I hate my life. _Why him? Why me?_

How can they do things like this? How can they torture innocent people? How can they kill a race? How is anybody, any_thing_ so evil? And why am I stuck here? Because I'm weak. The only answer. I am weak enough to let them change me, to hurt my own kind. Its _my_ fault!

When Marina used to think that she was weak, she was wrong. She was the strong one. She didn't let them, _me_ get any information out of her, she endured the torture. And now she's gone. I could have gone with her. But no, not me. I was too blinded by the crap that the Mogs fed me.

My hands slip from the walls to my face, covering the tears and the shame that threaten to consume me.

_Why him? Why me?_

This is it. This is the life I chose.

_Why him? Why me?_

If there were any way to reverse my actions, I would. I would give anything, _anything_ to be back with my friends, to be laughing and fighting for Lorien once more. Oh how I long for the old days.

I am trembling now, no longer with the sadness, just the self pity.

Why Ella? Why I am such an awful person? I wish that I was never born, that I was never sent to earth. I wish that my dad wasn't a selfish person. I don't care that he meant the best for me, I just wish that I had died that day, the day when the Magadorians came and killed everyone else. Why did it have to be me that was on that ship?

_Why me? Why me?_

What is the point in life? Why is it even worth living when your only going to die one day anyway? What's the point?

My nails grab the fleshy part of my wrist and pinch tightly, twisting the skin. The pain is excruciating, not the worst I have ever felt, but made so bad by the fact that it's not enough. Nothing will ever be enough for what I have done. Why don't I just end it all now?

_No. _I think bitterly. I even too much of a coward to do that. I cant force myself to commit suicide, no matter how hard I try, or how much self pity I have.

So instead curl up, into a ball of sadness and sorrow, empty and bare.

All I want is for somebody to help me, rescue me, Marina's warm arms to crawl into.

It's my fault that they are not there. My fault for all of this.

_Why me?_

* * *

**Did I explain it okay? Sorry that it was so cliche, but I couldn't think of a new legacy or anything else. I also wanted Sam to have a bigger part. **

**I will be updating my one-shot story 'Every hello ends with a goodbye' just after this, so please read and review BOTH XD**

**Till next time**


	23. Chapter 23

**OH MY GOD OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**You have no idea how much that means to me, thank you guys soooooooooooooooooo much XD You are the only things that keep me going!**

**I had a review asking for more Navrina - so here you are BananaLlama6! The majority of the chapter is Navrina, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marina

_BREAKING NEWS_

_This morning, there was almost a terrible accident on a plane flying to Sweden._

_The RyanAir jet was just over the North Atlantic ocean when the plane started to drop. Just before it could crash though, it was apparently two teenagers who saved the day. Them and their friend were 'up and out of their seats before anybody realised what was happening, they seemed so calm and in control.' Says a witness, a woman who was on the craft at the time of the disaster._

_When the plane reached it's destination, Stockholm, the staff found the pilot hidden in a cupboard. It seemed as if he had been stabbed._

_The teens were nowhere to be seen. _

"Great" Nine mutters, listening intently to the television and swearing loudly when he sees the pictures of us that somebody caught on their camera phone. "Just what we need"

I cant help but agree

"Mm hm" I say "Now they know we are in Sweden"

The others nod in agreement, thoughtful (and pissed) expressions on their faces.

"Does that mean we will need to move again?" Asks Six, not trying to mask the frustration in her voice. Everyone turns to John, who reddens.

"I don't think we need to go _too_ far, as that's what they'll be expecting. Maybe we should just go somewhere rural, far out of the city." He says uncertainly, not sure if we will agree or not. _I_ do, I am so sick of all this running around. All I want is some peace.

The others agree, and we decide to get moving next morning, find a motel, inn or abandoned house. Any would be good. We are not sure _exactly _where to go, but Six pulls out the map she bought at the airport – before we made our hasty retreat – and there is a small place on the map that looks about suitable.

"Limsjobacke it is then" Eight says, stumbling slightly over the strange pronunciation. I cant help but laugh.

"Hey!" He exclaims "You say it then"

Shaking my head, I say it the way I have heard the locals do it and he pouts - "Fine"

Sarah and Sam are out, supposed to be shopping, but they will be a while I guess. The rest of us are squished into the living room, even smaller than the one in the motel in New Mexico. The rooms themselves are too few and too small, but at least we can find somewhere else tomorrow. I can't wait for a long hot shower.

"Well, I'm going for a run" Says Adam, leaving the crowded room as we look on, surprised. Usually he hates training. Probably just using it as an excuse to escape the hotel – not that I can blame him.

"You wanna head out too?" Asks Eight, noticing me eyeing the door with considerable interest. I nod, almost dragging him outside as he looks apologetically back at the others.

"You were eager to get out of there" He laughs, hooking our arms together, it reminds me of the time we went out in Chicago "Soooo, where do you want to go?"

I smile back at him.

"Don't mind" I say, shrugging my shoulders "Anywhere but there"

"I know what you mean" He replies "I couldn't spend another minute with Nine."

By now we are in the middle of town – the hotel was right in the centre, maybe not out wisest choice. It's quite old-fashioned, with small buildings and a mini clock tower. I think it's adorable, and cant stop staring at the tiny coffee shops with proper awnings and everything. Its like something out of those classic books.

"Coffee Ma'am?" Eight asks, pulling me towards the shop, I laugh quietly. When we enter, there is even a bell that tinkles. How cute!

"How do you like Sweden?" Eight says, that charming smirk lighting up his face.

"So far..." I reply, grinning widely as I see the little pastries behind a sheet of glass "So good.

It reminds me a little of the town in Spain a few miles from the orphanage. Adelina used to take me there sometimes, well, when we were first there" I say, tailing off slightly at the end when I remember my Cepans sudden distance and coldness. Eight takes my hand comfortingly, green eyes gentle as his fingers trace patterns on my palm.

"You?" I ask, changing the topic.

"I like it. But we definitely need to get out of here soon, otherwise there sure to find us" He says.

I know he's right, of course, but I cant help thinking it would be nice to settle down somewhere nice for a while – like here. I know that's never going to happen, not now at least.

"You miss Chicago don't you" Eight replies. He can read me so well – I'm an open book when I'm around him.

"Not just Chicago" I say, sighing quietly "Just a place to stay, that you know."

He nods, looking like he is going to say something else, but the waitress interrupts. I suddenly realise I have absolutely no idea how to speak any Swedish words, and judging by the look on his face, Eight is the same.

Fortunately for us, the kind woman sees our difficulty and just asks us in English instead. We both get coffee, it seems appropriate.

"You know in Chicago, when we were going through our chests" Eight says, and for a second I struggle to remember what he is talking about, it seems like such a long time ago.

"Yeah"

"I nearly said something then" He says. For some reason I know what he's talking about.

"You mean.."

"Yeah, and when we went sightseeing" He smiles slightly at the memory. Making up stupid names and architects, having pizza and a furious Nine when we came back. And Ella reading Craytons letter, how could I forget?

"I always liked you" I confess, blushing slightly. Eight grins and holds my hand tighter.

"That's good" He teases, making my cheeks go even redder. "But me too. I wish I had said something before, and I tried to tell you when I.. when Five..."

Tears spring to my eyes at the memory, and I shut them, replaying the moment in my head. Five snapping and flying towards Nine, Eight suddenly gone from my side. I don't want to think any more.

"I was really torn up. Don't you ever do that again" I choke, wiping my cheeks. It's too painful to remember any more.

"Hey" Eight says gently, brushing the tears away and kissing me softly. His hand plays absent-mindedly with a strand of my hair, and I could stay there forever, it feels so good. But then the waitress comes back with the coffee and we break apart.

We drink in silence, happy with each others company – and when I think about it, this is the first time we have talked about before, and our feelings for each other then.

Even now, it's good to know that we felt, feel the same, and watching him smile at me, I know the only thing that would make this any more perfect is if Ella was here with us.

"That was nice" I say, as me and Eight walk back.

Evening is just falling, making the sky a beautiful shade of orange, with little puffs of cloud dotting it. We walk next to a river, the path almost deserted at this hour, and the water lapping gently up the side of the bank. Our hands swing gently, entwined together and shoulders bumping.

"It was" He agrees "We should do this way more often"

The hotel comes back into view, marking the end of our outing. I cant help but sigh and Eight hears and chuckles quietly.

"It's not so bad" He says, reaching out another hand to brush my hair behind my ear – emerald eyes staring into mine. I notice how they sparkle in the moonlight, and I guess he's right. It's not _so_ bad.

We enter the building, smiling at the woman on reception and getting into the lift.

"Umm" I say. Eight leans over and presses the number three on the elevator, shaking his head slightly.

The lift speeds up to floor three quickly, pinging as the doors open.

To my relief, nothing seems out of place as we get to the door. Not that I expected an attack when we were gone – but we have to be on guard constantly. It's something I hate, especially since Eights death, I became _very_ paranoid.

"Looking forward to spending some more quality time with Nine?" Eight laughs, and I moan.

"No. I wish he would just disappear sometimes, he makes everything so awkward!" I say, remembering countless teasings and snarky comments. Eight wraps an arm round my waist, bringing me close to him.

"I know what you mean" He says "But he cant ruin everything"

He kisses me then, hugging me tighter and running his hand through my hair. I start to kiss him back, when we are interrupted.

"EIGHT! MARINA! IS THAT YOU?"

I distinctly recognise Nines voice as we pull back.

"What was that about him not being able to ruin everything?" I ask Eight, sighing and rolling my eyes in frustration, we cant just get some alone time can we?

"Sorry" Eight says, taking my hand again and pulling his key out "We better see what he wants"

When we enter the tiny apartment, there is no ribbing or amused faces. Instead they are all crowded round the computer with concerned expressions on their faces, even Adam, who is still covered with sweat from his run. And Sam and Sarah, who have returned from the shop.

"What's going on?" Eight asks curiously – and a little nervously. He, like me, is expecting the worst.

I push past all of them, straining to see the screen. Six moves back to let me see.

When I do, I almost collapse into the chair.

_Help! Ten wants to meet, sorry for everything! Will be waiting at home, you know what I mean. Cause we're a team right?_

Ella. Its really her, nobody else would make that distinction. I _know _it's her, I just know. And I know where she has gone too. The others stare at me, and I know they are waiting for the answer. Fortunately I have it.

"She's gone to Santa Teresa"

Nine

"Santa Teresa hey?" I say sarcastically. "Do you think your slutty friends will still be there?" I ask Marina.

Eight puts a protective arm around her, glaring at me and my insensitive ways. Marina herself is still frighteningly pale, hands shaking slightly – she doesn't answer my question. Just a little bit of an over-reaction then.

"Are you sure it's her?" Six asks, folding her arms – unconvinced. That's my girl.

"Definitely" Marina nods, voice determined, if slightly wavering. I _do_ remember Ella saying that on various occasions, but you never know.

"It's a trap" I decide, no way did Ella even get to a computer, let alone decide to change her mind and send us a message. Last time she was _scary_, it's very unlikely that she has decided that she doesn't like 'the dark side' anymore.

Most of the others agree, but Adam pipes up.

"She must have sent it from the base, right?" He asks. I really don't see what that has to do with anything. "I know from experience that they don't let _anyone_ except the scientists on those computers. Nobody, not even to try and set a trap for their enimies, the information on them is too important. So if your sure it's her, then she must have broken in to one of the labs."

Six looks thoughtful – but I am far from happy.

"No" I say "Setrakus it too cunning for that, it almost definitely wasn't her"

"But what if it _is_ her?" Asks Marina "We cant just leave her"

"Your one to talk after what she did to you" I retort harshly, wincing slightly as Marina pales even more and turns away from me, rubbing the scars on her arms. Six scowls at me, and Eight hisses quietly.

"Shut up Nine" He growls, fingers tightening their grip on Marina's arm.

Normally I would retaliate, or swear at him, but this time I know I've gone too far and drop it. Plus, if the kid really is stuck by her self – and realised that a stupid dude with a purple face and bad clothes is not god, maybe we _should_ get her.

"Well, I tell you one thing, if it is a trap – which it probably is – we're not going unprepared." I say, determined not to miss out on _another_ fight. Six nods her head.

"We need a plan" She says, cracking her knuckles.

"One sec, we cant just storm in there" John adds "Maybe we should just do what we did with Five, you know, just a couple of us go and meet her. If there is a fight, then I'm sure a few of us can handle it. We did, when we met Five."

I cant help laughing.

"Handled it? Really Johnny? I heard that you were going to jump into the things mouth before you got saved by the old dude."

Six and Sam laugh, though I can see the nerds face a little strained – painfully aware of his dads death. Again. _Well done Nine. _I think, now all I need to do is piss off Adam and it'll be a hat trick!

"Yeah, it was a bit like that" John admits, making me chuckle even more.

"But you wouldn't disagree if you were to go? Would you?" He asks cunningly. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Is this a bribery?" I question.

"Maybe" He replies, and I know it's bad, but I have to go along with it – especially if it means a road trip.

"Fine" I say "Who else is coming?"

"Me" Says Marina immediately "If it is Ella, I'm going to be there" I can see Eight eyeing her warily, obviously unhappy with this decision. God, protective much?

"Me too" Pipes up Adam.

_What?_

"I want to see my father again" He says.

Well, not exactly my idea of a fun road trip crew, but you know – it'll do.

"You coming too BK?" I ask, smiling as he pads over to me and sits in my lap. I take that as a yes then.

"When are we going?" I ask, already eager to kick some ass – it's been a while.

"As soon as you want. She posted the message a few hours ago, and if she can escape – or if it's a trap, then you can probably get there about the same time. If you leave soon" Says John, checking his watch.

"All righty then" I say, clapping my hands and standing up "Lets go buy a car!"

* * *

**Sooo, do you think it's Ella. Or is a trap? Stay tuned to find out XD**

**Please review, favourite or follow!**


End file.
